Iris
by BabyAK
Summary: COMPLETE Jeff Hardy takes a chance & picks up a girl on a cold rainy night in Cameron, will he regret it? read to find out Jeff Hardy OC I'M NOT GOOD AT SUMMARYS
1. Chapter 1

Title: Iris

Summary: This is a Jeff Hardy/OC story. Jeff Hardy takes a chance & picks up a girl on the side of the road in a cold & rainy North Carolina. Will he live to regret it or not? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I am not Jeff Hardy nor do i have any relation to him, if i did do you think i would be writing this??

Chapter 1:

Iris & her boyfriend of almost a year were driving home from his practice with his band, She held his hand & they talked & listened to music, everything was perfect or so it would seem...  
"Baby can i tell you something?" Iris asked  
"Sure baby anything..." her boyfriend said kissing the back of her hand & driving.  
"I think my uncle is sexually abusing me..."

Her boyfriend slammed on the breaks & pulled off the side of the road. Iris was scared...  
"What the fuck!??!?!"

"Um, well me & my mom were talking about it & i think he has touched me in places i dont want him to."  
"You whore he can touch you but i cant?!" he grabbed her wrist

"No please stop you're hurting me."

"Shut up, you probably deserved everything he did to you & knowing your cheap ass probably liked it."

Iris started crying not knowing who this person was cause it surely wasn't the guy she fell in love with. All of a sudden he locked the doors & threw her to the backseat.  
"No please dont do this Jake please." he silenced her with a ear drum bursting slap to the face

"Shut up bitch." he pined her down & climbed on top of her, he pushed her skirt up with ease as she tried to fight him off of her but it was to no avail he was too strong. He ripped her panties off & impaled her virgin parts. she screamed & begged him to stop but her plea's fell of deaf ears. As soon as he was done with her, he cleaned himself up & get back & the drivers side, leaving Iris trembling, blood running down her legs, crying. He looked back at her in the car of the back seat knees to her chest & he smirked & pointed to the door.  
"Get out, you can walk from here."  
Not wanting to go threw what just happened to her again she grabbed her coat & hurriedly got out the car & watched as he sped off from her drenching her in mud & water from the road. Iris looked to her left & then to her right & started walking in the opposite direction of where Jake had sped off to, she was going to walk back to town to a local diner to call the cops.

Jeff had just come from the gym where he & Matt practiced & trained, he was sore from head to toe & was just ready to get home out of this weather. When he spotted a form on the side of the road his first instincts were to lock the doors but he saw it was a girl 5' 6" or so drenched & seemed to be crying. Against his concience he pulled over & rolled down his window.

"Hey need a ride?"

"Im not a prostitute if that's what your thinking so fuck off." she stuttered as she shivered.

"Im not a perv i swear im jeff hardy from the WWE here, here's my lisence." he stopped the car long enough to pull out his wallet & get his ID out & hand it to her. She looked at it, he seemed ligit she thought to herself, but what was the catch. All of a sudden lightning struck & made both of them jump.

"Come on just get in the car, i'll take you where ever you need to go, i swear."

"Swear?"

"Yes."

Iris got in Jeff's car & he asked...

"Where to?"

"The hospital." she stuttered in chills.

he handed her his coat & sweat shirts & stuff he could find to wrap up with & that when he saw the blood on her legs.

"Oh my god what happened?"

"I was raped, please help me."

"Sure, just hold on." Jeff did a quick U-turn & sped off towards the hospital, he wasnt usually a white knuckle driver but hearing about someone doing such a degrading thing to any woman made him mad enough to kill whoever did it. They were soon at the hospital & Jeff carried her in & they quickly took her back, did a rape kit & cops questioned her & questioned Jeff. Soon he was let into see her. He walked in & saw her asleep in the bed & sat beside her & held her hand & she jerked.

"It's just me." jeff said with a friendly smile

"oh ok, i thought you were someone else." iris said

"i know, so if you dont mind me asking what is your name?"

"Iris, Iris Miloni."

"Beautiful name, as you know im jeff hardy."

"yeah i know, thanks for helping me i dont know how i could ever repay you."

"dont worry bout it darlin im glad i could help."

Iris had tears welling up in her eyes, her papa always called her darlin, just like jeff had just said it.

"whats wrong iris?"

"nothin just my papa use to call me darlin just like you said it."

"oh im sorry."

"its ok..."

"may i ask what happened to you iris?"

"My boyfriend well now ex-boyfriend raped be cause i told him i thought my uncle was sexually abusing me."

Jeff's jaw & fists clenched...

"Im sorry iris."

"you know the funny thing is i just moved up here from South Carolina here, I have no friends, family, all my stuff is at his house i cant go back there..im homeless & alone." Iris started crying into her hands. This broke Jeff's heart how could someone hurt someone so sweet, innocent, beautiful.

"I guess i deserved this too huh? i mean he stole my virginity." she sobbed & jeff sat on the edge of the bed & pulled her into a hug her head resting on his chest.

"I have an idea you can stay with me, i got a spare room & i will go with you & get your things from your ex's house & we'll make it all better ok?" he whiped some tears from her face & smile. She smiled slightly & nodded.

"Ok, i can agree to that..."

soon the nurse came in with iris's discharge papers & sent her home with some meds, jeff took her to his house & got her set up for the night & watched her sleep for awhile before going to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

iris woke up around 10am, in a strange house, in a strange bed, then she realised what happened to her last night & a overwhelming sadness came over her instantly but then she thought about jeff & all of sudden a glint of light apear at the end of a dark lonely tunnel known as her life. She got up & whinced & walked to the bathroom & then walked out to the living room to see jeff in the kitchen trying to cook breakfast, she walked in wearing hospital scrub pants & one of jeffs t-shirt the loaned her for the night. She sat down on a bar stool at the counter & yawned & said 'good morning' threw it. Jeff turned around & what he saw took his breath away she was so beautiful even though her face was bruised from what that son of a bitch did to her, he just stared at her in awe.

"jeff?"

"huh?"

"you're toaster is on fire."

Jeff looked over & saw it was, the toast was burning up, he franticly put it out & heard iris laughing.

"funny huh?"

"yes pretty darn."

"how bout we just go to mcdonalds or something?"

"sounds like a hell of a idea chef boyardee."

"ha-ha very funny. you want a change of clothes or something?"

"nah im fine people dont like the way i look they can kiss my ass."

"good additude."

"thank ya."

jeff opened the door for her & then the car door & they headed to mcdonalds & got food & sat in the parking lot talking back & forth. they actually had alot in common but jeff knew she probably wasnt interested even if she was she wasnt ready for a new relationship & vice versa thoughts for iris.

"so what do you want to do now?"

"well i would like to go get my stuff froms my ex's house."

"ok just tell me where it is & ill get you there & help you."

"thanks for all your help jeff i really apreciate it."

"no problem hun, im happy to help."

they drove to her ex's house & luckly his car wasnt there so he wasnt home, Jeff parked & they got out & iris unlocked the door & walked in. She went directly to her ex's & her old bedroom & grabbed her bags & stuffed her clothes & stuff in bags & suitcases. She had just told jeff she had to go to the other end of the house to get a few things from the office & to put her puppy in the carriable kennel & get his bowls & leash & stuff. Jake saw a strange car in his drive way & walked in from a night of partieing & krept in & saw the light on in the office & walked in & saw iris grabbing her hand gun & spare magazine & some spare cash she had hid, he closed the door & locked it. Iris turned around thinking it was jeff & stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it was Jake.

"You leaving me Iris?"

"Jake you raped me, it's over. please just let me out & ill leave."

"let me think about that...no im not gonna make it that easy." Jake went to grab Iris but she put the gun up & pointed it at him

"dont take on more step."

"aww you gonna shoot me baby? you dont got the guts." he took one more step & iris pulled the trigger but nothing happened...she had forgot to pull the slide back & rack a round...'fuck' she muttered under her breath as she momentarily looked down at the gun & Jake grabbed her & got the gun from her & threw it to the floor & threw her on the couch in the office.

"now where'd we leave off last night?"

"no jake, please not again." iris pleaded starting to cry

jeff stood in iris & jakes old bedroom wondering what was taking her so long, 'ill just start takin the rest of this stuff out to the car.' he thought he heard something from the office but shurgged it off & started out the door & saw another car in the driveway & dropped the bags & ran down the hall where the office was & saw the door closed he tried the doorknob but it was locked, he heard iris crying & pleading for her ex to stop to whatever it was he was doing. Jeff busted the door down & saw Jake on top of Iris trying to rip the hospital scrub pants off her. Jeff was enraged it took him no time to grab the back of Jakes shirt & throw him clear across the room over the desk & against the book shelf. He handed Iris his keys to his car & cell phone, she ran out the office & looked back & saw jeff & jake fighting each other, jeff was winning. Iris grabbed his arm & begged him to go with her to the car before he killed jake. he listened & hollared threats at jake & left him battered & bloody. Jeff grabbed Iris & her things & got her in his car & sped off.

Jeff took iris to his house & unloaded her things into the room of jeffs house where she was staying, after they did that, they got iris's puppy fixed up & it was already at home playing with jeff's animals. They were sitting on the porch swing talking drinking sweet tea, when iris said she needed to call her mom & tell her what was going on, iris & her mom were very close & she needed to tell her mom what was going on since she hadn't had the chance & jake wouldnt let iris call her while he was round. Jeff handed iris the cordless phone & iris dialed her moms number & she picked up on the 3rd ring...

"Hello?"

"Hey momma."

"Hey baby, whats up? ive missed you!"

"i've missed you too momma, i gotta tell you something, are you sitting down?"

"yes baby what is it?" iris's mom ask throughly concerned. she never liked jake & she knew this had something to do with him

"Jake raped me last night..."

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!"

"I'm fine momma..." iris went on to explain in detail to her mom what happened. jeff sat there listening & had to set his glass of sweet tea down so he wouldnt break it, he got up & walked to his garage were he kept his dirt bikes, motorcycle & 4-wheelers.

"well at least you pressed charges." iris's momma said.

"yeah i did."

"so are you comin home?"

"no im gonna stay up here for awhile longer."

"well where you gonna stay."

"im staying with jeff hardy, he helped me remember i told you."

"oh ok baby, well be careful, i miss you & love you."

"i will momma i miss you & love you too, talk to you later."

iris hung up the phone & went looking for jeff, she saw him changing into his motorcross gear, he had just took his t-shirt off & iris felt heat all over her body, 'god he is hott' she thought. Jeff felt like he was being watched & looked over & saw Iris in his t-shirt & her jeans wearing flip flops.

"See something you like?" jeff said with a cheesy grin

"yeah actually i do." she walked up to him like she was gonna kiss him & said

"i love riding 4-wheelers" iris laughed as jeff smile fell.

"well lets see what you got." jeff said handing her a helmet & goggles

"you're on." she hoped on one of the 450 4-wheelers & pulled her hair back & put the helmet & goggles on & told jeff.

"keep up if you can." with that said she hauled ass out of the garage & jeff hurriedly started his dirt bike & followed her.

they rode around & goofed off the rest of the day, they had fun with each other & were getting very close & they both knew it...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to WWESupernatural102292 for the review, im glad you like the story so far. Please everyone R&R so ill know to post more! Thanks**

Chapter 3:

-few weeks later-

Jeff had long been gone back on the road with his brother Matt, Iris had met Matt & their dad Gilbert Hardy & Matt & their dad adored Iris, they often would pick on jeff as to why dont he just marry her & jeff had become very fond of iris himself & not in a just friend manner. Iris cooked Jeff, Matt & Gilbert supper before the boys headed back out on the road. The past few weeks Iris had spent riding jeff's 4-wheelers, spending time with gilbert, playing with jeff's pets & her puppy & going around town in jeff's corvette. Little did Iris know what danger she was in before jeff went back on the road the police called iris & told them they were unable to arrest jake for her rape cause he had disappeared but iris knew jake didnt go far, this worried jeff he was growing very 'in love' with iris & someone hurting her & him not being able to protect her scared him. Little did they both know Jake has been watching Iris on jeff's property & around town. That night iris was sitting in jeff's living room watching tv when the phone rang, she saw it was jeff & decided to mess with him...

"Hardy residence, this is jeff's secretary how must i help you?" iris tried not to laugh when jeff busted out laughing

"very funny iris."

"thank you i thought it was too. so wassup?"

"nothin just sittin in my hotel room missin home." what jeff really ment was he was missin iris.

"awww it misses you too."

"hey guess what."

"i dont know but i got a feelin your gonna tell me." iris couldn't get the smile off her face.

"haha, i talked to vince & he sadi you could come travel with me & room with me, if you want." jeff held his breath hoping she'd say yes

"oh my god of course!! when do i leave?"

"you should have the plane tickets & passes in the mailbox already, i already called dad & he said he would drive you to the airport tonight so you'll be here in Pheonix in the morning."

"yay!!! ima go get packed now."

"ok see you soon."

"look forward to it."

"bye"

"bye"

they hung up & iris ran to her room & start packing, in no time she was in Gilberts car, at the airport & on the plane. She thought about jeff the whole way, she couldnt be in love with him...could she?

Jeff laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with a permenant smile on his face, he was finally gonna be able to see iris everyday. He looked at the clock beside the bed & it was 5am. He jumped up totally pumped, more pumped then he would get before matches, he decided to re-dye his hair & pick out what he was gonna wear to pick iris up from the airport. he couldnt be falling in love with her this fast...could he?

At 10am, iris's plane landed in Pheonix, AZ, she was standing at the bagage claim to get her bagage she had her big oversized "rockstar" shades on, with baggy camoflague cargo pants on, a old wore out black harley davidson t-shirt of hers & her favorite orange dukes of hazzard general lee baseball hat. Jeff watched her for a minute he was in black peddle pushers & his favorite basketball jersey & baseball hat & shades. He walked up behind her & covered her eyes, she jerked at first but she reconised the sent, the sent of the one jeff hardy & turned around.

"Why mr. hardy, didnt your daddy ever tell you not to sneak up on such vulnerable woman like myself." she said in her thick southern accent that jeff loved

"i am sorry ms. miloni i just couldnt help myself the temptation was too raw." he said back in his thick accent, he loved the fact that he didnt have to cover his accent up around her.

"well you can make up for it by gettin my bags." she laughed & grabbed her duffal bag & jeff grabbed her suitcase, they walked to his rental car & drove off to the hotel. They got iris a key card & went up to the room & dropped her bags, when iris saw there was a single queen sized bed, jeff mentally cussed himself for forgetting that.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want..." he said

"no you need the bed more then i do..."

"no ill sleep on the couch makes no difference to me..."

"no im gonna sleep on the couch & thats that..."

"ok master." he joked as iris stuck her tongue out & laughed

"well we gotta start headin to the arena, matt's already there..."

"yay! the gang will be back together!" iris ran out the door in excitment, jeff just laughed as he grabbed his duffal bag & walked out with her.

they arrived at the arena & iris was wide eye'd she had never been backstage before, everyone looked at her like she was trailer trash especially the divas & superstars. They finally got to the hardy boyz dressing room & matt was watching tv & iris jumped on his lap...

"howdy dewdy matty." iris laughed as did matt.

"fine but would be better if i could feel my legs." matt joked

"shaddup im not that heavy." she sat beside him & jeff sat beside her.

"so whatcha watchin matty? porn?" iris asked as jeff about feel off the couch laughing.

"no i am watching cartoons if you must know."

"ahhh, ok if you say so..." all of a sudden jeff & iris's stomach growled loudly & matt just looked at them.

"mind feeding those things before they eat me?"

"dont worry bro we will, wanna come?"

"nope already ate."

"ok, c'mon iris."

"where's we goin?"

"catering, for food!"

"hot damn lead the way."

the walked down the hallway & jeff remember he forgot to get his script.

"shit!"

"what?"

"i forgot to get my script from the writers."

"oh ok well ill sit on this here crate & wait for ya."

"ok ill be right back, dont go no where."

"i wont."

jeff ran off & iris got on top of the crate & put her ear buds to her mp3 player in & turned it on, Stone Temple Pilots- Plush came blastin on & she started singing like Scott Weiland...

And I feel that time's a wasted go  
So where you going to tomorrow  
And I see that these are lies to come  
Would you even care  
And I feel it  
And I feel it

Where you going to tomorrow  
Where you going with that mask I found  
And I feel, and I feel  
When the dogs beging to smell her  
Will she smell alone

And I feel, so much depends on the weather  
So is it raining in your bedroom  
And I see that these are the eyes of disarray  
Would you even care

And I feel it  
And she feels it

Where you going to tomorrow  
Where you going to with that mask I found  
And I feel, and I feel  
When the dogs begin to smell her  
Will she smell alone

When the dogs do find her  
Got time, time, to wait for tomorrow

The song ended & Iris saw jeff coming down the hallway, he had heard her singing & smiled she had a beautiful voice.

"welcome back, now help me down, it was easier to get up here with my monkey ass."  
"yes ma'am" jeff put his arm under her knees & one on her back & picked her up & set her down on the ground.  
"thank you, now food is desperatley needed."  
"amen!" 

jef & iris walked to catering & got food & sat down on the floor in a corner & had a little picnic & talked.

"so how was your flight?"  
"nerve wrecking, i hate flying..."  
"im sorry i hate flying too, so whatcha think bout being on the road so far?"  
"seems fun, ive always wanted to travel, now i get to do it with you & matt my two best buddies."  
"iris?" jeff wanted to tell her how he really felt once he heard "buddies."  
"yes jeff?"

jeff opened his mouth to talk when he was interupted by 2 people he hated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jeff & Iris looked up to see Edge & Lita standing there. Jeff stood up as did Iris, jeff's blood boiled & iris was pissed too she knew what edge & lita had done to the hardyz  
Lita looked Iris up & down & Iris looked lita up & down & jeff & edge eyes were glued on each other, jeff looked ready to kill.

"well, well, well who do we have here?" Lita said looking at Iris  
"It looks like rainbow bright & his new flavor of the week, whatnumber is she today jeff? 10?" edge said chewing his gum laughing, jeff clinched his fists trying not to hit edge.  
"Walk away edge." jeff said  
"and if i dont what are you gonna do about it? huh?" edge said poking jeff in the shoulder, all of a sudden jeff couldn't take it anymore & punched edge across the face with a right hook. Lita tried to jump on jeff back but iris stopped her with her own punch, lita tackled her & they started fighting on the floor as did edge & jeff. it took wrestlers & security to break all 4 up & Johnathon Coachman & Vince McMahon walked in, Vince looked at them & said "you 4 my office, NOW!" they all followed vince to his office & sat down. Iris was scared she didnt want jeff to get in trouble cause of her.  
"ok since you 4 cant seem to get along, you 4 are gonna be in a tag team match tonight."  
"but vince, iris isn't a wrestler." jeff said seeing the fear in iris's eyes  
"well she should have thought about that before she attack one of my diva's. now everyone out except for jeff & iris."

edge & lita left & jeff sat beside iris.  
"Miss Miloni, i have heard a great deal about you from mr. hardy, how would you like to be the new girl in team xtreme."  
Iris looked at jeff shocked.  
"Sir with all due respect, im not a wrestler."  
"Jeff & Matt can train you, what do you say?" vince held a clip board with a contract & pen on it in front of her. Iris looked at jeff & smiled.  
"Mr. McMahon you have yourself a deal." Iris signed the dotted line & shook vince's hand.  
"welcome to the wwe miss miloni. now go get ready for your match."

Jeff & iris walked out & he grabbed her in a hug & spun her around.  
"This is so cool, i can't believe you're gonna be our new girl fro team xtreme."  
"i know me either!!"  
"you ready for the match tonight."  
"hell yeah, but wait oh my god!" iris gasped & looked at jeff seriously  
"what?" he asked worriedly  
"i have absolutely nothing to wear, oh my god." she said in her best dramatic voice  
"since when do you care bout having anything to wear."  
"i dont just thought it was funny since im a diva now, woohoo. now gimme a piggie back ride" she said jumping on jeffs back. he laughed & carried her to his locker room, that they shared with matt.  
"Oh my god matty guess what?"  
"i dont know, what?"  
"i am the newest member of team xtreme!!!!"  
"holy shit thats awesome." he hugged her  
"yup but you two slackers gots to train me."  
"i think we can do that."  
"yeah i gotta show her some basic moves vince put me & her in a match against lita & edge tonight cause we sorta got in a brawl in catering." jeff said  
"and why does this not suprise me?" matt said  
"so iris ready for your first lesson?"  
"right here?"  
"yup, when we get back home you can get in the backyard ring."  
"ok..." she stood up & stood in front of jeff & he started showing her basic wrestling moves.

that night matt, jeff & iris were getting ready for there matches, after jeff got ready. he helped iris, he made her arm warmers like his. she kept her camo cargo pants on & they got her a hardy boyz t-shirt & cut it up to make it fit her better & she had gone back to the hotel & grabbed her some boots, jeff put some braids in her hair & they were walking to the curtain together. Lita & Edge went threw & were walking down to the ring & Iris got butterflies in her stomach. Jeff squeezed her hand  
"you ok?"  
"yeah im ok just nervous."  
"Want me to show you a trick on how not to be nervous?"  
"yes please" she looked at him & he smiled & cupped her face between his hand & kissed her, his lips lingered on hers for a few seconds & he pulled back. Iris looked at him shocked & he whispered  
"show time." they walked threw the curtain & jeff did his entrance & iris just did what came natrual, she head banged & danced with jeff down the ramp & to the ring where lita & edge were waiting on them, jeff helped iris in the ring & they posed for the fans & jeff & edge started things off, jeff was in control when lita distracted him by pulling iris off the apron making her hit her head. Edge speared jeff & covered him but jeff kicked out at 2 1/2. jeff crawled to his corner where iris was back up on the apron holding her hand out yelling for jeff to tag her in, he barely got the tag & iris was now legal, at first edge didnt want to tag lita in but the ref threatened to DQ him so he tagged lita in & lita dominated most of it until she mest up & got the twist of fate on her, she looked at jeff & the fans & smiled she climbed up on the top ropes & landed a perfect swanton bomb, jeff was wide eyed as iris covered lita for the win & got it. the bell rung & jeff's music blarred & he got in the ring & hugged her & they raised each other arms in the air & got out the ring & walked into the back.  
"oh my god iris that was awesome when did you learn that?"  
"watching you & playing in the pool back home."  
"you're the perfect addition to team xtreme." he smiled  
"thanks, now what was that about before we went out there?"  
"what do you mean?"  
"you kissed me, why?"  
"well iris, i..."  
all of a sudden he was cut off yet again this time but by matt running down the hallway towards them, he ran & scooped iris up in a big brotherly bear hug  
"you were awesome iris!"  
"thank you matty."  
"you are the perfect addition to team xtreme."  
"thats what i told her..." jeff said  
"well y'all go get cleaned up, im goin to do my match & after that we gotta celebrate."  
"alright you're on matty, go kick some ass."  
"will do, see y'all in a few."

matt walked off & jeff & iris walked into the dressing room, iris sat down & took her boots off & arm warmers off...  
"so you gonna tell me what the kiss was all about or am i gonna have to beat it out of you?"  
"well iris i have grown very deep feelings for you, way beyond friendship..im fallin for you iris, i want to be more then your friend, i want to be your boyfriend, your lover, your everything..." jeff sat beside her on the couch, as iris stared at the floor with her jaw ajar & wide eyed, Jeff Hardy, the guy she too was falling for felt the same for her.  
"say something iris please..."  
"i feel exactly the same way jeff..." she smiled at him & he smiled at her & he got down on one knee in front of her & she laughed  
"iris will you be my girlfriend?" he laughed  
"yes jeff i will..." she smiled & he kissed her, sucking on her lips one at a time, she opened her mouth for his tongue to gain entrance & he deepend the kiss, searching her mouth with his tongue & her search his mouth with her tongue, she burried her hands in his multi color hair, all of a sudden edge & lita came barging in & they broke apart & jeff stood up & put iris behind him.  
"What do you want edge?"  
"i want a rematch but this time just you & me & lets go back to the past & make it a TLC match."  
"you're on!" jeff said  
"and as for you..." lita said looking at iris "i want a rematch this time it's gonna be a bra & panties match, im gonna humiliate you like you did me tonight."  
they then turned & walked out  
"well needless to say im not gonna look forward to next week."  
"why babe cause of the bra & panties match?"  
"that & i dont wanna see you get hurt babe."  
"i know babe." jeff hugged her & kissed her lips lightly & matt walked in.  
"ok why aint y'all changed?"  
"same reason you aint im guessin..." jeff said & laughed as matt flipped him off.

they all got changed & went to a local resturant & ate & rented some movies, Iris rented The Crow & V for Vendetta her 2 all time favorite movies, they sat in jeff's room & watched them Iris feel asleep in jeff's arms near the end of v for vendetta. Matt let himself out & Jeff left Iris on the couch not knowin if she was comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed as him. He put a blanket over her & a pillow under her head & kissed her forehead & got in bed & set the clock & fell asleep. a few hours later Iris sat bolt up right, breathing heavy & sweating she had just had a nightmare about jake & looked around for jeff, she saw him in bed fast asleep so she got off the couch & walked over to the bed, slid in & put his arms around her, jeff felt this & smile & pulled her closer to him & kissed her shoulder & they fell back asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to Countrygirl07 & sara51794 for the reviews, they really inspire me to post more. keep R&R'ing & ill keep supplying the story ;)**

Chapter 5:

the next morning, jeff woke up & saw iris in his arms, he kissed her exposed shoulder & then up to her neck, she smile & turn over to face him...  
"mmm morning.." she said sleepily  
"morning gorgeous." he said as he kissed her passionately, she lightly moaned & put a hand on his head keeping him there, his hand came up from her waist & graced her plump breast threw her tanktop & rested on her neck, he left her mouth & move down to her neck he was placing soft seducive kisses on her neck & collar bone, when there was a knock on the door. He looked up at her & she just laughed at his expression, he reluctently got out of bed & answered the door to see Matt standing there.  
"what do you want?" jeff said yawning  
"morning to you too bro...where's iris?" matt said pushing past his brother & seeing she wasnt on the couch  
"she's in the bed or should be..." jeff said lookin in the room, she wasnt in the bed but the bathroom door was closed.  
"oh ok bed right, wait a minute...bed?..." matt said looking at his brother confused.  
"yeah, last night i asked her to be my girlfriend & she said yes."  
"awesome man congrats."  
"thanks...so whatcha want?"  
"oh right y'all wanna get some breakfast, before hittin the road to New Mexico?"  
"Yeah sure, let me & iris get dressed & we'll meet you in the lobby in say 30 minutes?"  
"ok bro, ill go get my bags."  
"ok.."

Matt walked out & Iris came out the bathroom in tan bell bottom pants & a black shirt that said "it's peanut butter, jelly time!" her hair was down & jeff smiled.  
"hey beautiful."  
"hey baby, i heard matt was at the door, what did he say?" iris asked wrapping her arms around jeffs waist, jeff rested his hand on her butt & kissed her lightly.  
"just wanting to see if we wanted to get some breakfast before hittin the road. i told him yeah we're supose to meet him in 30 minutes in the lobby."  
"well then you need to get dressed, ill get the bags together."  
"yes ma'am." he smiled & kissed her neck one last time & walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

jeff got dressed & helped iris with the bags & met matt in the lobby, they all piled into the rental car & headed to get some breakfast. They stopped at a diner & ate, they were goofing off when jeff decided to go to the bathroom, iris was still picking at her pancakes when matt said...  
"iris can i ask you a question?"  
"of course matty anything..."  
"well there's this girl in the wwe i like & have for a long time but i dont know how to approach her..."  
"well who is it?"  
"Ashley Massaro."  
"oh my god, i knew you had a thing for her..." iris giggled, matt got crimson red.  
"yeah i do..so what should i do?"  
"ask her to hang out sometime & see how that goes..."  
"ok ill try..."  
just then jeff walked back to the table...  
"y'all ready to light some fires & kick the tires.."  
"that was cheesy baby."  
"yeah bro very cheesy..."  
"i'd like to see you come up with somethin better..." jeff told his brother & helped iris out of the booth & they payed & started to head to new mexico, iris sat in the back & matt sat in the front telling jeff where to go while jeff drove. Jeff looked back in the rearview & saw iris curled up sleeping on the back seat with one of his sweat shirts on. They turned off to get some gas & lunch & Jeff climbed in the back & shook & kissed iris & whispered..."wake up beautiful, you gotta get up we're gettin lunch." iris groaned & woke up & looked at jeff & smiled & kissed him & got out the car & stretched.  
"Where are we?"  
"we're almost to the venue babe, want some mcdonalds?"  
"yeah im starving..."  
"me too, hey matt you want anything."  
"yeah get me a big mac meal super sized with a coke."  
"gotcha..."  
jeff & iris walked into mcdonalds hand & hand & ordered & went back to the car, matt was gonna take over driving, jeff sat were matt sat & iris stayed in the back, a few hours later they were at the hotel. They got their bags out & checked in, Matt was roomed with Shannon Moore & Jeff & Iris were roomed together. They walked in & dropped their bags & Jeff & iris ran & jumped on the bed together. Jeff turned on his side & pulled iris to him & kissed her passionately. His hand slid down & rested on her butt & she smiled as did jeff & they feel asleep in each others arms.

-the next week's raw taping-

Matt, Iris & Jeff were at the arena, they were in their dressing room, Iris was in her gear she was wearing black baggy pants, arm warmers like jeffs & a cut up hardy boyz t-shirt made into a tank top & black wrestling boots. Jeff had dyed her hair to match his which consisted of blue, purple & lime green, he braided it like his too. She was walking to catering to get her & the guys some water since they were warming up & getting ready, she ran into Trish & Lita they might of hated each other on screen but they were close friends behind the scenes each having had a fling with a hardy boy.  
"well what do we have here, the wanna be trying to be me..."  
"i dont wanna be you lita im not a whore..."  
"damn lita you gonna let her talk to you like that?"  
"dont worry trish ill take care of her in the ring tonight..."  
"oh & as you & you're lil boyfriend go, watch your back he will always be in love with me, when you are together remember he's thinking of me & wishing it was me instead of you.." trish looked iris up & down in disgust & her & lita walked off. Iris took a deep breath & walked into catering & grabbed 3 bottles of water & ran back to her dressing room she shared with the guys. Jeff was gone to talk to Shannon Moore but Matt was sitting in the dressing room watching tv as always, Iris sat the bottles of water on the table, Matt looked at her concerned she had seemed to lost all the color to her skin...  
"iris you ok?"  
"yeah i just need a minute." she said as she ran into the bathroom & slammed the door harder then intended.  
she sat on the floor & looked threw her bag & fount a razor blade & gause, she slid one of her arm warmers off & slid the blade across her arm she learned how to cut herself without it leaving scars so no one would suspect anything, she applied pressure to her arm & laid on the bathroom floor letting pain & blood drain from her.  
jeff came in the dressing room to see Matt standing at the bathroom door with his ear against it...  
"what the hell are you doing?"  
"iris just came back about 15 minutes ago, all white & ran into the bathroom & hasnt come out since."  
jeff walked to the door & was about to open it when iris opened it looking perfectly fine.  
"hey guys whats going on?"  
they looked at her funny when a stage hand came to to door "Iris your match is next..." iris took a deep breath & started to walk out the door.  
"iris wait up..." jeff said.  
"yes?" iris asked  
"you're forgetting something...  
"what?"  
"this.." jeff kissed her passionately  
"good luck..." he whispered against her lips  
"thank you baby."

Iris walked to the curtain & took a deep breath & her entrance music came on "Bullet with a name" by Nonpoint, the crowd went wild & she came down the ramp high fiving fans as she went, Lita was already in the ring. Iris got in the ring & the bell rang, they locked up & Lita kneed Iris in the gut & tried to get her shirt off but iris pushed her into the ropes & hit a clothes line, iris tried to get litas top off but lita threw her over her shoulder by her hair & pulled iris's top off instead exposing her black lace push up bra. Iris was pissed she nailed lita with a hard right hook & beat her head into a ring post & lock her head under her arm & bulldogged her into the mat & got her top off exposing her red lace bra. Lita tried to cover up & then tackled Iris & started beating her head into the mat by her hair, lita got her up by the hair & tangled her up in the ropes & choked her with the rope she broke the hold on the 4 1/2 count & iris was choking & gasping for air, Lita tried to get her pants off but iris countered & rolled her up & pulled her pants off, exposing her red lace thong. Lita threw a temper tantrum & the ref held iris's hand up in victory all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain to the back of the head & blacked out. Lita got Randy Orton & Edge out there & they handcuffed Iris to the middle rope & took her pants off & to humilate her more the tried to strip her bra & panties off & give her the con-chairtoe, when the Hardy Boyz came barreling down the ramp into the ring they cleaned house & jeff checked on iris who was still unconcious & cuffed to the rope & now bleeding. He screamed for emt's, officials & emt's came from out the back & uncuffed iris & checked on her. Jeff took his shirt off & put it on her to cover her exposed body up & the emt's put her on a stretcher & took her to the back to check her out, They bandaged her up & declared her with a minor concusion & jeff picked her up & carried her to their dressing room & layed her down. She woke up & her whole world was spinning, she looked over & saw jeff.  
"hey baby..." he said as he kissed her hand  
"mm hey, what happened?"  
"lita was a sore loser & hit you in the back of the head with a led pipe & cuffed you to the ropes & stripped your to your bra & panties & were trying to do more but me & matt came out & saved you."  
"oh..."  
"its ok baby i wont let nothing happen to you, me & matt got a match with edge & orton a tlc match."  
"baby be careful please."  
"i will you stay here & rest you got a minor concusion but the staff doctor says you should be better by next week's taping."  
"ok baby."  
he kissed her & a stage hand told him & matt their match was next.  
"good luck guys."  
"thanks."  
they walked out the door & Iris watched the tv & watched the match, the match went off with alot of bumps & bruises but they won, they said they won it on behalf of Iris & they all went back to the hotel after stopping at the store for some pain relievers & what not & slept through the night...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

the week went by Iris & the boys got better, they spent their week recuperating & doing interviews for WWE magazine, local radio stations, etc. They drove to the next show in California, they were scheduled for a photoshoot to shoot new promo photos of the new team xtreme. Jeff was in a black wife beater & his signature black pants & his multi color hair was down & he had lime green & yellow arm warmers on, matt had his black button down hardy boyz shirt on & his funky pants, Iris wore a Hardy Boyz top she & the guys cut up to make it into a halter & some black baggy pants & red & black arm warmers & her multi color hair was down, she stood between the guys & they all held up the signature "gunz" & posed for the camera. Soon the shoot was over & they went to get their scripts. They were scheduled to face Team Rated-RKO with Lita in a no DQ 6 man mixed tag team match. They kept their gear on, they ate lunch in catering & soon the taping was under way & they're match was the main event. They walked to the curtain together Iris was in the middle, matt was to her left & jeff to her right. Their music started & they came out & the crowd went wild. They walked down the ramp & the guys held to ropes open for Iris & she slipped threw them & they got in & posed in the ring. Then Rated-RKO & Lita came out. Iris tackled Lita & Jeff started beating Edge like a red head step child & Matt started on Orton, Lita rolled out the ring with Edge & Orton & They all jump over the top ropes on top of em. They all layed out on the floor, Jeff was the first to get to his feet he pulled Edge up by the hair & bounced his head of the steal steps & threw edge in the ring & they started fightin again. Matt got to his feet & was fighting with Orton on the outside. Lita layed on the ramp & Iris got up & balanced on the barracade & did a moonsault on top of lita. Iris looked up & saw Edge getting the upper hand on Jeff & slid into the ring & low blowed him. He fell to his knees & Jeff saw this & smiled & got up. Orton had Matt down on the outside & Iris was walkin over to Lita when Orton grabbed a handful of Iris's hair, Matt saw this & tapped him on his shoulder, as orton turned around he met Matt right fist to his jaw & yelled "dont mess with her or you'll mess with me." Lita came up behind Iris & bulldogged her into the steel ramp knocking Iris out after a few more minutes of fighting Jeff covered Edge for the 3 count & won, Iris climbed in the ring & so did Matt & they held their hands up. The crowd cheered & team xtreme walked to the back, they got in their dressin room & Shannon Moore was sittin on the couch...

"You guys were awesome!!!" Shannon hugged Iris, matt & jeff.  
"thanks man, we should all go out." matt said  
"yeah sounds like a plan you up for it babe?..." jeff asked iris  
"hell to the yeah..."  
"ok let us get changed & we'll meet you at the rental."  
"ok, see y'all in a few." shannon walked out & matt went into the bathroom to change first.  
jeff & iris sat on the couch, iris was rubbing some meneral ice on jeff sore back, everything seemed fine, little did they know things were about to go ape shit.

-in rated-rko & litas locker room-

"ugghhh i can not believe the hardyz & that little whore beat us again..." lita practically screamed  
"i know we gotta do something to break up the happy little team xtreme..." edge mocked  
"i have the perfect plan..." orton said with his trademark grin  
"you do?" both edge & lita said  
"yep..." all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.  
"ahh this should be plan a now..." randy opened the door to reveal trish stratus  
"now here's the plan, Iris is gonna catch Jeff in bed with Trish & get so upset & heartbroken, she's gonna quit & matt is gonna get mad at his brother for doing such a thing & poor little team xtreme will be no more...but i wanna be the arms iris comes running to..."  
"what?!?!?!"  
"hold on let me get this straight...you want iris?" edge asked  
"yes, she'll be a nice little trophey to put up on my mantel."  
"ok man i hope this works..."  
"it will now this is how its gonna go down..."

team xtreme & shannon went to a local apple bee's & ate the guys were talkin & Iris was sittin in the corner of the booth with her eyes closed singin involuntarily to one of her favorite songs My Own Prison by Creed...

A court is in session, a verdict is in  
No appeal on the docket today  
Just my own sin  
The walls are cold and pale  
The cage made of steel  
Screams fill the room  
Alone I drop and kneel  
Silence now the sound  
My breath the only motion around   
Demons cluttering around  
My face showing no emotion  
Shackled by my sentence  
Expecting no return  
Here there is no penance   
My skin begins to burn  
So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride   
We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one  
I hear a thunder in the distance  
See a vision of a cross  
I feel the pain that was given  
On that sad day of loss  
A lion roars in the darkness   
Only he holds the key  
A light to free me from my burden  
And grant me life eternally  
Should have been dead  
On a Sunday morning  
Banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time  
So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside   
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
We're all held captive   
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one  
I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison

The song went off & she opened her eyes to see the guys staring at her, jaws practically on the floor..

"What are y'all starin at?"  
"you have an amazing voice." shannon said  
"no i dont, i didnt even know i was singin."  
"we should record her & play it back for her shannon." jeff said

"hell yeah man..."  
"yeah that'll never happen, matty will protect me..."

"hey leave me out of it i aint gettin in the middle of it..." matt laughed

"traitor..."

"i know but you love me..."

"keep tellin yourself that..." matt faked hurt & everyone cracked up, they drove back to the hotel & crashed.

Iris bolted straight up in her sleep & saw jeff laying fast asleep beside her, but the nightmare had been so vivid she couldnt just go back to sleep, she krept out of bed & walked into the bathroom & searched for her little black bag, she pulled out her razor blade, gause & tape. She sat with her back against the door, she slid the blade across her arm & let the feeling of hopelessness consume her all of a sudden there was a knock on the door...  
"Iris baby you ok?"

'fuck' she thought to herself

"yeah im fine just go back to bed..."

jeff knew she wasnt fine, he pressed his ear against the door & heard her fiddling with stuff.

"iris let me in, i need to pee..." jeff made up a lie to get her to open the door

"hold on babe ill be out in a minute..."

jeff fount a bobby pin, he picked the lock like he had so many times at his house when he locked himself out the house. He walked in & saw blood stained gause in the trash can & Iris with her right arm behind her back.

"what do you have behind your back iris?"

"nothing just go away.." iris was close to tears she didnt want jeff to know her secret like this

"im not gonna go away & you know it now show me what you have behind your back..."

"fine!" iris showed him her fresh cut on her arm & he felt like he had just been hit with a mack truck, his girlfriend the one he loved was inflicting harm on herself

"what, how, why.." she put a finger to his lips & tended to her arm & sat on the couch, jeff sat beside her & held her hand.

"i guess its time i told you my deepest secrets..." jeff nodded & iris took a deep breath...

"ok, i suffer from massive depressive dissorder with is real close to manic depressive dissorder, i was idagnosed when i was about 8. I went to therapy but my last therapist wanted to call DSS on my mom & dad claiming it was there fault i was depressed & all that. I lost the only man i ever thought would love me a few year ago, that was my papa, a year later my father walked out on me & my mom when we thought she had cancer for another woman who has about 4 kids. my world would never be the same, i started thinking of self harm & suicide, no one would help me. I met Jake & then he did what he did...the reason he did it was cause i confided in him that i thought my uncle was sexually abusing me...thats it in a nut shell, im sure you dont want someone with so much baggage so ill just go..." Iris was crying & Jeff just grabbed her hand & sat her back down & kissed her with more passion then he had ever kissed anyone before. "Stay, i love you iris & hearing this makes me love you more & just want to make all the difference in your life." iris smiled weakly, jeff kissed her & picked her up & carried her back to the bed & layed her down softly & slid in beside her & kissed her again & ran his hand under her stomach & rested it there "do you trust me iris?" jeff said lookin at her in her eyes, iris bit her bottom lip & nodded "yes jeff i do." "will you allow me to show you what it feels like to truely be loved intimately?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me awhile for a update, it's been mad busy around here lately. Also if y'all could pray for my Aunt Judy who has breast cancer i'd greatly appreciate it. WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX SCENES! enjoy, R&R + happy author+ happy author more chapters!**

Chapter 7:

Iris looked at Jeff dead in the eye, seeing nothing but love in his green eyes, she bit her bottom lip & nodded her head yes, he smiled & whispered in her ear "relax baby, tonight is all about you, you can tell me to stop at anytime & i will...just enjoy it..." he softly kissed her earlobe & moved his way slowly down her neck leaving a trail of soft sensual kisses. Iris closed her eyes & groaned lightly in her throat, jeff looked up at her to make sure she was alright & slid a hand up under her jammie top & cupped her ample breast & massaged it lightly before pulling her top slowly over her head & tossing it aside to the floor. He kissed his way to her breasts & showered then both with equal attention. Iris was enjoying every second of this sweet loving Jeff was showering upon her she never knew anything could feel so good & so right. He left her breast & trailed down her stomach showering it with kisses, it wasnt a flat stomach she had a bit of a tummy on her but he loved that about her, she had an apetite & didnt starve herself like the divas did. Iris was running her fingers threw Jeff's multi-colored hair while he layed kisses on every piece of exposed skin when Iris had a flash back to the day Trish confronted her with Lita & her words flooded her thoughts. Was Jeff really not over Trish? Was he thinking of her this very minute while he was with her? so many questions filled Iris's mind & Jeff could sense it, he stopped & layed beside Iris.

"You ok baby?" jeff asked

"yes...well actually no im not..." Iris turned over to face Jeff & cover herself with her arms  
"whats wrong baby? did i do somethin?" jeff asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind Iris's ear

"no i just got to thinkin about somethin.." iris said not looking at jeffs face  
"what is baby? you know you can tell me anything..." jeff said lifting her chin with his finger to look at him  
"well remember that night before my bra & panties match with lita when matt said i ran in all white & what not?"

"yeah..."

"well i ran into not only lita but your ex trish..." Iris paused & looked a Jeff his face was blank but his eyes were a different thing they were flooded with different emotions, heartbreak, being the main one.

"What did she say to you?"

"she told me to watch my back & you will always be in love with her & when we're together you were thinkin bout her & wishin it was her instead of me..."

"none of that is true, i was never in love with her, it was more like in lust. After me & beth broke up i was vulnerable & trish saw that, i was so niave from the vulnerability i thought she really cared. Little did i know she had a bet going with Lita to see how long it would take her to get me in bed. Well one night she got me drunk & slipped me somethin in my drink & we ended up having sex. the next mornin i woke up with the worst hang over & heard trish in the bathroom on the phone with a person who at the time i didnt know who it was but i fount out later it was lita talkin bout how the bet was closed & what not. I kicked her out of my hotel room & havnt spoke to her obsessive ass again since."

"oh im sorry i didnt know i mean i saw the on screen stuff but never knew anything off screen..."

"its ok, but dont worry about her its lies baby all lies. i think about you & only you all day everyday, ok?" jeff caressed iris's face with his thumb & iris smiled

"ok baby." iris leaned in & kissed jeff, he kissed her back & slid in his tongue. They pulled back & jeff asked...

"you want to continue baby?"

"yes.." she looked him in the eyes & smiled, jeff smiled back & kissed his way back down to where he left off, he looked up at her as he hooked his fingers under her pants & panties, he slowly slid them off & tossed em on the floor with her top, he bent her legs a little & spread them & started to lick her wet pussy, iris's eyes closed & her head went back as she moaned out his name. Jeff smiled & teased her clit & folds with his tongue & fingers, he slowly eased a finger in her tight pussy & she whimpered & moaned louder, grabbing handfuls of his hair, he pumped his finger in & out as he continued his assualt on her pussy with his tongue, a few minutes later she was at her peak & jeff felt it & he stopped & pulled his pajama pants & boxers off. Iris watched him & traced his body with her eyes, she ran a hand down his flat stomach & played with his belly button bar, he smiled & laid between her legs, she swallowed hard feeling his hard cock rubs against her swollen pussy. he held her hands with his own & said "are you ready baby?" "yes i am..." they kept their eyes locked on each other as jeff slowly slid into her, iris gasped & whimpered at his size stretching her tight walls, as soon as her walls were relaxed he started pumping in & out of her slowly. gradually he picked up the pace soon iris was moaning & groaning as was jeff, both sticky with sweat "oh god jeff im gonna cum..." "cum for me baby..." she gasped & dug her nails in his back as she came on his cock, jeff soon followed & came in her. he laid on top of her for a minute his head on her chest as she held him in her arms, after awhile of heavy breathing he pulled himself out of her & laid next to her, she smiled at him & he smiled at her. "that was amazing, thank you baby..." "you were amazing too baby & you dont need to thank me..." jeff leaned over & kisses her passionately & they fell asleep in each others arms.

they woke up at 5am, jeff groaned & rolled over & turned the annoying alarm clock off. He rubbed Iris's shoulder & moved her hair & kissed her neck & whispered in her ear "you need to wake up baby we got to go to the next show."

iris groaned "just 5 more minutes..."

"no can do babe.."

"yes"

"no"

"yes" she said putting her head under her pillow

"ok you leave me no choice..." jeff got up pulling a sheet with him to cover his lower body up & walked towards the ice bucket

"what are you doing?" iris said

"something to wake you up..." jeff smiled mischeviously

"you wouldnt" iris said

"dont tempt me..."

"im up!, im up!" she said throwing the warm covers off her still naked body, she got a cold chill & pulled the sheet over her

"good.."

"you're evil mr. hardy..."

"i know thank you..." jeff said pecking her lips before going over to his suitcase

iris got up pulling the sheet with her & walked into the bathroom & brushed her teeth then started the shower testing the water with her hand, she took the sheet off & got in the shower letting the warm water rush over her body. Jeff walked in & saw her sillouette threw the curtain of the shower & got excited & got a little hard when he heard Iris's voice call to him...

"baby can you come get my back?"

"uhh yeah..." jeff walked to the edge of the shower & tried to cover his erection up with the curtain  
"you ok baby?" iris asked as jeff's eyes scanned her wet curvasious body

"yeah, cm'ere & ill get your back..."

"but it's cold to the back of the shower, just get in, it's not like you havn't seen me naked." iris giggled, jeff swallowed hard before climbing in the shower he blushed as iris laid eyes on his erection gasping.  
"baby just because im hard doesnt mean we have to do anything, it will go away..." jeff said reassuring her

"no its ok..." iris bit her lip & got on her knees

"i want to do this for you..." she said looking up at him & he nodded reluctently

"you'll just have to show me" she said & he nodded again, he groaned as he felt her soft hands inspected his hard cock touching it softly she leaned forward & kissed the head like she would kiss his lips, her teeth accidently grazed it & he groaned 'yes', she took more of him in her mouth, soon he was fully in her mouth & her head was bobbing at a steady pace, his hands were tangled in her wet hair while her hands rested on his hips, he was reached his peak & stopped her & pulled her to her feet.  
"what is it baby? did i do something wrong?" iris asked & he just smiled & silenced her crazy questions in a kiss & picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist holding her against the cool tiles of the shower, he slid her down on his cock & groaned as did she. He thrust in & out of her & soon they came together, after they caught their breath they rinsed off & got dressed & packed up & met matt & shannon down in the lobby.

"y'all are late..." matt said looking at his watch

"sorry master..." jeff said as matt flipped him the bird

"well lets all get in the car so we can get some food, im starved..." shannon said

"me too, but shannon just needs a pinecone or two he'll be alright..." they all laughed notcing she had watched Jeff's copies of the hardy show dvds before she came on the road they piled into the car & jeff started driving & they stopped at mcdonalds & got some breakfast & drove to the next california show, shannon & iris were in the back & he was leaned up against her & she was leaned against him & they were sleeping, matt laughed quietly & jeff saw em & got a little jealous but laughed it off he could trust shannon he was one of his best childhood friends, jeff handed matt his digital camera & matt snapped a couple pictures of the sleeping duo. They stopped for lunch & switched places & soon they were at the arena...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so logn to update, im more busy then anticepated with x-mas & all, not to mention my birthday after x-mas (jan 3rd). Im contemplating writing a jeff hardy x-mas story & a shannon moore x-mas story. Just gotta get the plot's going. Anyway look out for them, this is a pretty long chapter so enjoy & R&R as always. xoxo, Victoria aka BabyAK**

Chapter 8:

They all piled out of the car & grabbed their bags & walked into the arena shannon went to his dressing room & jeff, matt & iris walked to theirs they walked in & put down their bags & got ready, they got dressed in their usualy attire they were going to start to warm up when matt offered to get them a bottles of water iris walked with him cause she wanted to get a snack, jeff stayed behind. Iris & Matt walked into catering & it was unusually deserted, they just shrugged it off & matt grabbed the waters while iris grabbed her a snack Matt walked up beside her & grabbed himself a snack. All of a sudden Edge walked up with Lita...

"well well well, what do we have here? iris moving on to the older hardy brother?" edge said

"no wait i got it, matt is fucking her behind jeff's back, am i right?" lita chimed in  
"you both are wrong & you know it.." matt said, instinctivly putting iris behind him

"oh yeah thats right, jeff is the screw up of the family, we forgot..." lita said

"yeah iris you need to get with a real man, bet jeff even screws up in bed..." edge said

"you son of a..." iris said trying to push matt out of the way to get to edge & lita but matt wouldn't let her...

the bickering went on when iris noticed a third reflection in edges sunglasses, she turned around & saw randy orton, she turned around & randy pushed her out of the way to the floor, matt noticed this & turned around & Randy busted him in the head with a lead pipe knocking him out leaving iris completely alone with randy, edge & lita, iris knew she couldnt fight them all off, she quickly tried to get up & run but edge caught her & randy tied a gag/scarf around her mouth to keep her from screaming while lita wire tied her wrists & ankles together, randy threw iris over his shoulder & carried her to a room & sat her in a chair. leaving matt in catering unconcious.

meanwhile back in the dressing room jeff was getting worried hoping nothing was wrong with iris & his brother, all of a sudden there was a knock on the lockerroom door he jumped up & ran to get it expecting it to be matt & iris but saw it was the last person he expected & wanted to see, trish stratus, she was wearing a tan trench coat.  
"what do you want?"  
"now is that anyway to greet a friend?"  
"you're not my friend trish, now what do you want?"

"can i come in?"

jeff groaned annoyed "fine but only for a minute." he opened it for her to come in, before he could turn around trish had already untied & taken off the trench coat to reveal a pink lace teddy, jeff swallowed hard.  
"what are you doing trish?"

"i miss you jeffy...im sorry for what i did..." she said walking over to him running her finger over his body & in his hair, he grabbed her wrists & removed her hands from him

"its too late trish, im taken now..." he said walking away from her

"aww, but dont you miss me, dont you want me one last time?" going over to him

"no i dont trish, now leave.." he said pointing to the door

"do you really want me to leave jeffy?"

"yes i..." she interupted him with a kiss, he didnt feel the spark he felt with iris, all of a sudden someone came busting into the room it was a crew member...

"mr. ha...nevermind im sorry to interupt..."

"no miss stratus was just leaving." jeff said glarring at her

"ok, sir you need to come with me, your brother was found in catering unconcious, he is with emt's now." jeff ran with the crew member forgettting about trish in the lockerroom. She walked around & fount a bag that was jeffs & fount a white t-shirt & kissed it leaving her pink lipgloss on it, she smiled evilly & put her trench coat on & walked out of the room...

Jeff ran into the emt room & saw matt sitting on the edge of the table with a ice pack on his head.

"what happened?" jeff asked, wanting a answer from anyone

"i dont remember, all i remember is being in catering with iris, having a confrentation with edge & lita, iris fell & i turn to see randy orton & then i heard iris scream & everything went black..." matt said

"iris, where is she now?" jeff said worried

"i dont know..." matt said

"mr. hardy we didnt find her anywhere in catering..." a emt said

jeff's world stopped

"i got to find her matt..."

"im coming with you, i just got a bad headache i can even compete tonight..."

"ok let's find iris first..."

they were about to walk out when a stage hand came in & said

"you guys are needed in the ring..."

jeff & matt looked at each other & ran to the curtain, they both grabbed a mic & their music hit, they walked out & what they saw sickened them, they saw iris sitting in the middle of the ring on a steel chair hands & legs bound & she was gagged & crying.

"like the view boys?" edge said

"what the hell do you think y'all are doing let her go now..." matt said, jeff unable to speak

"oh we will...when we feel the time is right but for right now, your little princess of xtreme is ours..." randy said

"she'll never be yours!!!!" jeff screamed into the mic

"now calm down, we have a simple salution, we'll give you little iris right here to you long enough for a match tonight..."

"ok name it..." matt said

"a tables, ladders & chairs match for our tag titles & lita's womens title..."  
"you're on..." jeff said

"good see you later..." lita said as she kicked over the chair iris was sitting in, they watched her head hit the canvas in a sickening thud, matt & jeff ran to the ring to help iris. they slid in & jeff removed the scarf/gag from her mouth & they slid her out of the ring & jeff carried her back up the ramp to the locker room, jeff sat her on the couch while matt fount a pocket knife to cut the wire ties off her, she was finally free'd & she jumped into jeffs arms & just held onto him, he rubbed her back & barried his face in her shoulder.

"we're so sorry iris..." matt said

"its ok matt there's nothing y'all could've done to prevent it, who knew they were such sick bastards..." she said as shannon came running in.

"and where have you been pinecone..." iris said jokingly

"iris thank god you're ok..." he hugged her

"im fine, my wrist & ankles are sore & my mouth tastes like cotton but its all good."

"they'll pay for ever laying a hand on one of us..." said matt

"exactly we're a team..." shannon said

"babe you ok?" iris asked noticing jeff haadn't said anything

"yeah just plotting on how to make them pay for doing what they did to you..."

"and me, dont forget about me, i got knocked in the head..."

"im sure it didnt hurt anything..." jeff said

they sat around talking about the upcoming match & tried to help iris prepare for her first TLC match, soon it was time for the match, Randy, Edge & Lita were already in the ring, Matt, Jeff & Iris came down the ramp & got in the ring & looked up at the belts hanging above their heads, soon the match was under way all 6 people were tiring down & sore. equal failed attempts for both teams, tables were broke, chairs were bent & heads were bloody & sweaty. Iris got up to her feet Matt was laid out in the ring & Jeff was on the outside laid out, with Randy & Lita. Iris climbed up a ladder & grabbed the belts when the ladder was snatched from under her. Edge. he got up & pulled the ladder out from under iris, she was hanging from the belts above the ring like jeff had once done. Edge was setting up a ladder to spear her, Matt & Jeff were watching her in pure shock, but she undid all three belts & fell to the canvas as the bell rang, edge stared in disbelief as did randy & lita. Iris sat there & held the championship gold in her hands in disbelief, Matt & Jeff slid in the ring & knelt down next to her, she handed them their tag belts & held her newly claimed womens title. She hugged them & teared up in disbelief. They stood up & held up their titles as shannon came in the ring & hugged them, they all got out the ring & raised there hands in victory. they agreed to go out the next night for a celebration, they all went back to their hotel rooms.

"You were amazing tonight babe." jeff said picking iris up spinning her around

"you were too, so how does it feel to be one half of the new world tag team champs..."

"feels damn good, how does it feel being the new womans champ..."

"amazing..."

jeff kissed her passionately & picked her up & laid her in bed & got on top of her...

"babe.." iris said

"yeah?"  
"you smell like sweat..." iris laughed...

"you dont smell so good yourself smartass..." jeff laughed

"well then lets get a shower..." iris said

they got in the shower & jeff was already dress in his boxers & pajama pants watching tv, iris was still looking for her pajamas...  
"babe im gonna wear one of your shirts tonight, i cant find my regular pajamas..."  
"ok babe..."

she searched threw his bags for a shirt & she came across a white shirt with something on it, a naturally curious person she pulled it out & it reeked of perfume & it had pink lip gloss lip print on it, iris hated wearing makeup & perfume. She grabbed it & walked over to jeff & stood in front of the tv...

"what the hell is this?"

"ummm a t-shirt?" jeff said confused

"a t-shirt of yours which has lip prints that arent mine & it reeks of perfume..."  
"you sure it isnt yours?"

"jeff when do you see me wear makeup & put on perfume?"

"ummm never?"

"right so how could this be mine? not to mention you've never wore this shirt around me..."

"babe i dont know..."

"you know what save it, im out of here..." iris slipped on some sweats & grabbed a t-shirt

"wait no..." jeff jumped up from the bed

"wait for what more lies?" she slipped the shirt on & pushed past him

"no please, dont do this..." he grabbed her arm & she slapped him. & stormed out of the room

jeff stared at the door & grabbed the shirt & reconised the color lip gloss & perfume...trish...he put on a t-shirt & called the front desk, they told him what room she was in & he grabbed the shirt & a room key & walked out to confront trish & then find iris.

in trish's room, randy, edge & lita had heard the whole arguement courtesy of a bug trish planted in one of the bags.

"you evil genius its working..." edge said to randy.

"i know i told you it would work, no everyone hurry up we got to get out of here..." lita & edge left

"oh and slip 1 & 1/2 of these in his drink & he'll be dead to the world..." randy said to trish handing her a little plastic baggy

"got it..." trish freshened up & waited for jeff to come. none of them rembering the hidden camera they had rolling.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok since it's the season for giving i'm in the giving mood, I'm giving you a new chapter of IRIS :D who loves ya? ;) I tried posting the new Jeff Hardy X-mas story but i think the sexiness broke it.lmao I'll try to get it to work before x-mas for you guys. :) hope everyone has a wonderful, warm & SAFE x-mas & new years. love you guys, xoxo, R&R. **

Chapter 9:

iris ran to matt & shannons room, she knocked on the door & shannon answered becoming concerned when he saw her tear stained, swollen face.

"iris whats wrong?"

"can i come in?"

"yes of course..." he let her in & she sat on one of the beds & shannon sat next to her.

"now tell pinecone whats wrong..." he said tryin to make her smile...

"i fount a shirt of jeff's that had lipstick & perfume on it & no it wasnt mine..."

"that makes no sense jeff loves you he would never cheat on you..."

"i thought the same thing..."

they were thinking, when matt walked in with a pizza box in his hand & some sodas.

"whats wrong?"

"iris fount a t-shirt of jeff's with lipstick & perfume on it & it wasnt her lipstick or perfume..."

"that doesnt make sense..." matt said setting down the pizza & soda's, then sitting on the opposite side of iris...

"yeah so we're tryin to figure out what it could've been..."

"maybe it was a overzelous female fan?" matt said

"makes sense..." they both said

"c'mon, we'll walk you back to your room so you can talk to jeff..." shannon said

"yeah im so idiotic..." iris said

"no you're not, you had every right to be upset..." matt said

they walked out the room to jeff & iris's room...

jeff got to trish's room & banged on the door & she opened the door in a silk robe...

"i knew you couldnt resist me..." she said

"cut the shit trish, explain this..." he said holding the shirt up

"jeff please come in, i dont want to make a scene in the hallway..."

"fine.." he pushed past her & walked in

"can i get you anything to drink?"

"just explain the shirt trish..."

"i told you i missed you..."

"and i told you i had a girlfriend..."

trish walks over & grabs a bottle of water & gives it to jeff knowing she had already put the drugs in it, he drinks a sip.

"so you love her?"

"yes i do, very much..."

"im sorry, im just jealous...i love you too jeff..."

jeff's vision started to blurr, he blinked his eyes & shook his head trying to clear his vision...

"you ok jeff?"

"yeah, whats in this wa..." jeff couldnt fininsh, he collapsed on the floor..trish looked down at him & smiled devilishly, she dragged him to the bed & managed to put him in & under the covers & strip him, she took her rob off already being nude, she got in next to him & waited for the sparks to fly.

iris, shannon & matt got to her room & walked in & there was no jeff...

"where could he be?" shannon asked

"he cant be far..." matt said

"i hope not" iris said

a knock on the door startleted them, they turned to see randy orotn standing in the open door way...

"y'all lookin for jeff?"

"no we're looking for the linberg baby, no shit sherlock..." matt said

"i saw him go to trish's room a few minutes ago, i got a spare key if you want me to take you..."

"lead the way..." matt said

they followed randy & he knocked, they heard moaning & the trio looked at each other & randy opened the door & they walked in to see trish on top of jeff both completely nude.

"what the hell is going on?" iris screamed getting trish's attention & waking jeff up from his drug enduced sleep

"iris?" jeff mumbled

"yeah & matt & shannon..." she said

"trish what the hell are you doing get off me..." jeff said pushing trish off him

"iris this isnt what it looks like..." jeff said getting out of the bed

"oh really? then where are your clothes?" she asked, jeff looked down & scurried to find his clothes

"you know what forget it, have your whore, its over im gone..." iris pushed past matt, shannon & randy

"wait iris..." jeff said trying to run after her but shannon & matt blocked him

"you disapoint me..." shannon said walking off

"same here" matt said following shannon out of the room

jeff sighed & knew he had fucked up big time...

-1 month later-

the night of the blow up iris called vince mcmahon & quit & gave up her title, she moved out of jeff's house & moved back home & was working as a nurse & babysitting on the side, she still thought about jeff, after she left he offten called her, she had her number changed so he couldn't, she also got word that the cameron police caught jake, life was finally starting to get normal again.

jeff tried to keep busy with work to keep his mind off iris but to no avail, he hired a private investigator to find her but to no avail so far. Matt & Shannon switched shows to get away from Jeff. jeff kept to himself most of the time till it was time for a match or promo. writing poetry, drawing, mostly of iris.

shannon was walking down the corridors of the arena before a smackdown taping when he heard randy & edge talking, curious he listened in...

"randy this dvd is so funny, the look on iris's face is priceless, she's so stupid..."

"yeah man, she will never figure out trish had to drug him.."

"yeah, did you ever get to hit it like you wanted to?"

"nah man she quit that night, no one knows where she is now..."

"oh well lets go get some water..."

shannon hid behind a crate & edge & randy walked right past him, shannon snuck in & searched for the dvd & fount it & ran to matt's locker room.

"matt!!"

"what shannon?"

"you'll never guess what i got..."

"porn?"

"haha no, i heard randy & edge talking & trish drugged jeff that night & they recorded it all & its on this dvd..."

"no shit man?"

"no shit!"

"ok quick, go get my laptop at the hotel & make 2 copies of it & send one to jeff & send one to iris."

"ok, wait you know where she is..."

"yes.."

"why didnt she tell me?"

"cause you cant keep a secret..."

"oh, yeah you're right ok im out..."

shannon ran to get in the rental & sped off to the hotel to make copies, he quickly made them & drove back to the arena, they sent out iris's to her & decided to personally deliver jeff's copy to him, after the show they got in their rental & drove all night to get to jeff.

Iris had helped the last patient of the day, she clocked out & got in her car & drove to her gramma's house to help with the babies. they ran up to her & hugged her & begged her to go sit on the couch with them & watch happy feet, she sat down & hugged her gramma..

"hey gramma.."

"hey honey, have a good day..."

"more like a tiring day, whatcha cookin for supper?"

"pork chops, lima beans with ham & rice, your momma called she wants you to bring her home some."

"ok, i will.."

iris watched happy feet ate supper & went home & went to bed, it was just another normal day.

Jeff was in his locker room in the dark strumming his guitar, when someone bursted in & turned the lights on, jeff covered his eyes for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the lights.

"jeff what are you doing sitting in the dark..." matt asked

"i dont like the light, besides what is it to you, you probably wont believe me..." he said taking his hand off his eyes seeing that shannon was there too

"we do jeff, here watch this..." matt popped the dvd in & hit play

they watched the whole dvd in silence till it ended.

"we're sorry man..." shannon said

"it's ok, ive lost iris..."

"not for long we sent out a copy for her to see..." matt said  
"you know where she is?" jeff looked at matt

"yeah i do, she told me..."

"i need to get a few days off so i can go see her..."

"we've already asked vince & he ok'd it..." matt said

"thanks bro..."

"you're welcome..."

a few days later iris went home from a hard days work.

"hey sweetie, this came for you today..." her mom said handing her a package, she looked at it strange not expecting anything.

"thanks..." she took it to her room & opened it & out fell a dvd case with a dvd & a note, the note said:

_Dear Iris,_

_i hope this reaches you in good health, shannon & i have discovered this dvd that should explain alot for you, i know it did for us, give me a call on my cell when you finish watching it. _

_love,_

_matt_

iris looked at it confused & popped the dvd in & she watched it in complete in total shock, after it finished she felt hurt, empty, alone, sad, she started to cry & as if on cue a knock was heard at the door, she jumped up to grab it & there stood, jeff with a dozen red roses, she looked at him in shock


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry I havn't updated since before X-mas. Things have been insane here! I thought things were supose to slow down after the holidays.lol Sorry i couldn't get the x-mas story up, maybe this year it'll work. Well i hope you guys enjoy the chap. R&R. xoxo, hardy love, victoria!**

chapter 10:

iris stared at jeff in shocked & disbelief, he stood at her front door in a black shirt & jeans with his hair pulled back.

"can i come in?" he finally asked

"yeah i guess..." she moved aside & let him in

"these are for you..." he handed her the dozen dark red roses

"thank you..." she said smelling them, all of a sudden her mom called her

"excuse me, ill be right back.." she said leaving jeff in the den

"who was at the door? you ok you look pale.."

"it's jeff, the package was a dvd that orton, edge & trish taped & it explained everything, it wasnt his fault, he was drugged."

"dern baby your life is more eventful then the soap opera's."

"yeah but ill be in my room talkin with him for a bit..."  
"ok baby hollar if you need me..."

"ok momma." iris walked out of her mom's room & into the den where jeff was.

"we can go talk in my room..." she mumbled walking past him leading him to her room, he sat down in her lime green mushroom chair & she sat on her bed. they sat in complete silence for a few seconds till jeff broke the silence.

"i guess you know why im here..."

"yeah i sorta figured that out..."

"im sorry..."

"why are you sorry, you didnt do nothin & now i see that..."

"i know but im sorry for the pain it caused you..."

"im sorry for the pain it caused you too.." she said bowing her head letting her long hair make a curtain around her face, jeff tucked her hair behind her ears & lifted her face with a finger.

"i love you iris, with all my heart, i would never do anything to hurt you, im sorry..."

"i love you too jeff, with all my heart, im sorry too, i wouldnt do anything to hurt you either..."

they both smiled, looking into each others eyes, both with tears in them, not tears of sorrow but tears of joy. Jeff cupped her face & leaned in & kissed her, both of them feeling that old spark they once yearned for, it wasnt a passionate make-out kiss but yet a soft, sensual, loving kiss. They pulled back after awhile & jeff asked...

"so what does this mean? for us i mean, can we go back to the way we were?"

"yes i'd love that.."

"yes!!" jeff picked her up off the bed & spun her around

"im glad to have you back in my life, in my arms even, i missed you so much, dont leave me again..." jeff whispered in her hair.

"i missed you too baby, i wont leave you again as long as you dont leave me..." she smiled at him

"i wont i promise..." he placed a soft kiss on her lips

"so will you move back in with me & come back on the road with me?"

"yes, but i gotta quit my job & pack my stuff up, unpack & all that so it will be awhile..."

"maybe a month?"

"yeah.."

"ok cause i got to go over to europe & tour there for a month & then ill have a few days off.."

"ok sounds good babe, get me a postcard, ive always wanted to go to europe..."

"you know i will babe..." he kissed her

-1 month later-

Iris had quit her job as a nurse & babysitter & packed up once again & moved to north carolina to be with the love of her life, jeff hardy. Her mom fully understood & forgave jeff herself & gave iris her blessing to move back to north carolina. Matt & Shannon were especially happy to see their work paid off, it didnt take iris too awful long to pack up her stuff, she didnt have much, jeff's dad helped her settle in to jeff's house once again, jeff left her, her own set of keys to his bikes, 4wheelers, vehicles & house. She was finally settled in once again, she talked to jeff every night, on those especially lonely & cold nights they'd satisfied each others lust for one another with occasional phone sex.

Iris laid in her & jeff's bed, she couldn't sleep she was too excited the next morning she was going to pick jeff up from the airport, she looked at the clock it was 5:30am, she was due to pick jeff up at 7am, she got up & got a shower, she put on her black jeff hardy tank top & blue jeans, she pulled a hat on & her sunglasses & flip flops & walked out the door, she got in jeff's corvette & drove down the road, she stopped at mcdonalds & bought jeff & her some breakfast & drove to the airport, she walked in & sat in waiting for jeff's plane to arrive.

Jeff sat on the plane getting antsy, he hadn't seen Iris in a month, even though he carried pictures with him, he couldnt hug a picture, have a conversation with a picture, the stuff he could do with iris. As soon as he was able to get off the plane he did, he grabbed his duffal bag from the over head compartment & barreled out of the plane, he quickly got his bags from luggage & went looking for Iris.

they saw each other at the same time & ran towards each other, iris jumped in his arms & he caught her & kissed her passionately when they pulled back jeff whispered "i missed you so much..." into her ear & she whispered it back. He put her down & they walked out to his car together, he put his bags in the trunk & got in the passenger side & iris got in the drivers side.

"awww baby you got me breakfast?" he said looking in the mcdonalds bag

"yeah i know air plane food isn't all that great so you might be hungry..." she said pulling out of the parking lot

"thanks babe.." he said kissing her neck

"you're welcome, now stop before you cause me to wreck your car..."

"ok i'll be good...at least until i get you home..."

"oooo should i be scared?" she said laughing

"maybe..be afraid, be very afraid..." he said threw a mouth full of food

jeff fell asleep holding iris's hand in the car, he was still sleeping when they got home so she leaned over & kissed his neck up to his ear & whispered

"wake up sleepy head, we're home..."

"ok im up..." he said yawning getting out of the car, grabbing his bags out of the trunk while iris unlocked the door & was greeted by jeff's many dogs, they jumped & scratched at jeff's pants excited to see him home, jeff plopped on the couch, while iris checked the messages on the phone, jeff watched her intently he loved the jeans she wore they fit her curves perfectly & the tank top showed just enough cleavage, he licked his lips, he needed her bad, he jumped up from the couch, grabbing her throwing her over his shoulder causing her to yelp.

"babe!" she laughed looking down at the dogs

"yes?"

"put me down..." she said smacking his butt

"not till we get to our bedroom." he said devilishly

they got to their room & jeff kicked all the dogs out & he shut the door & threw iris on the bed

"the room is spinning..." she said laughing from being upside down

"its gonna keep spinnin too, till im done with you baby..." he said leaning down kissing the op of her breasts

"mmmm i like the sound of that..." she said running her fingers threw his hair

he tugged his shirt off & tossed it to the floor, he pushed her top up kissing behind it & he lifted her up to a kneeling potion on the bed & pulled it off & threw it on the floor with his, he pushed the straps of her bra down kissing the spot where they were & unhooked it & tossed it to the floor, he pulled her to him her breast against his chest & crotch rubbing against his bulge in his jeans, she moaned & kissed him as he laid her back down, she undid his jeans & pushed them & his boxers down & he kicked them off the rest of the way. He layed between her legs & kissed just below her belly button, he tugged the button & zipper open & pulled her jeans & panties down with one tug & tossed them on the floor with the rest of the disguarded clothes. he ran his hands up her smooth legs, kissing them as his hands reached her hips, he looked up at her & saw her smiling at him gently & playing with his hair, he let his tongue explore her moist womanhood he moan lightly feeling his thirst to taste her intimately was begining to be quenched, she moaned as his tongue danced & lapped inside of her like a flickering flame she involuntarily tugged his hair in passion, he smiled against her & continued his assualt with his tongue. Soon he knew she was going to loose it, so he stopped abruptly & slid back up so he was face to face with iris, she kissed him tasting herself on his tongue & lips which only made her want him more. She moaned as he slid into her tightness, he wrapped one of her legs around his waist as he pumped in & out of her slowly both of them moaning lightly, grasping for exposed skin with fingers & lips, they became sweaty in their passion buut neither cared. Jeff lifted Iris up, kneeling he pulled her up holding her close to him while she moved up & down on him slowly. Jeff never did anything quick & meaningless he did everything slowly & full of passion especially make love to iris. soon their was no more stalling from going over that huge hill to the land of extacy, they both let go & came together. He held onto her & burried his face in her hair while she burried her face in his neck kissing it softly. He laid her down & wrapped the sheets around her body & held her close to him as they fell asleep.

Iris woke up to a empty bed, she got up & put one of jeffs basketball jerseys on, which were tight on him but baggy on her she walked out & found jeff writing in his notebook & watching tv, he looked so sexy in nothin but jeans & his hair pulled back. He felt like he was being watched & looked over to see Iris standing there, he put his guitar down & walked to her grabbing her butt, pulling her to him & kissing her. They pulled back & sat down on the couch...

"whatcha watchin?" iris asked curling up in jeff's arms

"some cracky movie on HBO i dont know what it's called..."

"only you would watch something & dont know what it is..."

"thank ya..."

Iris got up & grabbed a few grapes & sat back on the couch...

"i want one too..." jeff said with his puppy dog look, iris laughed

"ok here, open your mouth..." she put one to jeff's lips & at the last minute put it in her's & laughed at his expression

"wrong, so wrong..."

"ok, ok here..." she put one between her lips & kissed him, pushing it into his mouth with her tongue, she pulled back & watched him eat it...

"mmmm best grape ive ever had..."

"thank ya, well im hungry, i want some chinese food..."

"ok but frist i wanna show you what i got you..."

"ooo yay, i like gifts!"

jeff got up & got a plastic bag out of his backpack & iris looked at what he was writing in his notebook, it was a beautiful poem. he pulled out a rectangle box first...

"close your eyes..."

"babe!"

"just amuse me..."

"ok..." iris close her eyes & jeff opened the box

"ok open" iris opened her eyes to see a beautiful gold charm bracelet with charms from where he was like a eiffle tower for france & leaning tower of peeza for italy.

"oh my god baby its beautiful thank you.." he put it on her wrist, then he pulled out a small square box, he got down on one knee & iris started crying

"iris, i love you with everything i am, you are my life, my love my soul, will you marry me?" he asked opening the pox revealing a 1ct diamond marquese cut solitare ring  
"yes, yes jeff i will marry you..." jeff let out the breath he was holding in & slid the ring on her finger & kissed her

"like em?"

"i love em babe thank you..."

"you're very welcome..." he kissed her forehead

"now can we get some chinese?" iris asked laughing

"yes baby, you call & get the usual, im gonna get a shower..."

"without me?" she acted shocked

"you can come baby.."

"no ill just get you dirty later..."

"sounds like a plan..."

iris ordered the food & started watching the crow on dvd, she heard jeff just get out of the shower, when the food came she got a 20 out of her bag & answered the door, to see a highschool kid standing there with the food, he saw her & licked his lips which made iris cringe.

"that will be 17 dollars.." iris handed him the 20

"keep the change..."

"hey you're that wwe diva, iris miloni..."

"former wwe diva but yeah..."

"can i have your autograph?"

"sure..."

she signed the back of the receipt for the guy

"oh you forgot your digits..."

"excuse me?"

"you doing anything later?" iris was about to respond when jeff came up behind her & said

"yeah she is doing something later...me..." & shut the door in the guys face

"baby!" iris laughed

"hey you're my wife to be cant be lettin creeps drool over ya like that..."

they laughed & ate supper & made love the rest of the night...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys im so sorry i haven't updated in soooo long. so much has been going on & now our jeffy is gone. :( my thoughts & prayers are with him & his family. here is some jeffy ff to up lift y'alls spirits. R&R. hardy love victoria**

Chapter 11:

a few days later jeff went back on the road, this time with iris by his side, matt & shannon heard about the engagment & went crazy in happiness, they were proud of their efforts to get iris & jeff back together, they knew they were perfect. 

Iris was sitting in jeff's dressing room it had been a month since he popped the question & they were so happy, she was watching his match on the tv in the locker room eatting oreos & some milk, lately she had been eatting alot more but was nausious, she was sensitive to smell, her boobs hurt & she had weird cravings but she figured it was just time for her period but she was late this month, she highly doubted she was pregnant. There was a knock on the door & mickie james & maria walked in, they had become close friends with iris ever since iris got back on the road with jeff. Maria & mickie sat on either side of iris & maria & mickie had bags in their hands...

"what's in the bags girls?" iris asked curious

"something for you..." mickie said putting her bag in iris's lap, iris looked threw it & saw pregnancy kits

"you guys i'm not pregnant.." iris said laughing

"iris you havn't had a period in a month & a half & you show all the signs..."

"yeah so does half my family, does that mean they're pregnant?"

"maybe.." maria said with iris & mickie looking at her

"maria shut up..." mickie said

"bite me.." maria said back sticking her tongue out

"iris just come to our room & humor us tonight please?" mickie said

"ok, ok, ok, but im telling y'all i aint pregnant.."

"ok come to our room after the show, if you can get your hubby to be to keep his hands to himself for awhile..." mickie said causing maria to laugh & iris to blush. Maria & Mickie were walking to the door when jeff walked in with his arm warmers & shirt off already, maria just kept laughing until mickie slapped her arm & they walked out the room. Iris hid the bags quickly & jeff came & sat beside iris

"hey baby..." iris said kissing jeff running a hand from his chest to the top of his pants

"hey..." he said pulling her closer to him

"babe! your sweaty..."

"so?" he said kissing her neck

"so, im clean..."

"i can fix that..." he said lifting her shirt up

"down boy go get a shower, i wanna get somethin to eat before we go to the hotel."

"ok..." he got up & went & took a shower

iris shoved the 2 bags full of tests in her drawstring bag & sat down & watched the rest of the show, jeff got out the shower & they went to mcdonalds & got some supper & went to the hotel, they ate & laid in bed talking about the upcoming wedding, they hadnt even set a date. Soon they started making out, iris had just got jeff's shirt off when her cell phone started ringing...

"let it ring.." jeff mumbled against her lips

"babe it might be important..." iris said laughing

"ok..." jeff said looking like a baby who just got his candy taken away

"aww babe ill make it up to you.." she said picking up the phone hearing mickie hollar at her

"ok, ok im on my way..." iris said grabbing her bag with the tests in it

"babe mickie needs me, ill be back soon ok?" she said kissing him

"ok babe dont be too long..."

"i wont..." she walked out of the room, taking a deep breathe & walking down the winding halls to mickie & maria's room & knocked on the door.

"finally!" mickie said pulling iris in

"sorry i got detained..."

"by jeff?" maria asked

"yeah..." iris said blushing

"ok down to business..." mickie said 

"you brought the tests right?" said maria

"yeah..." iris said pulling out all the tests from the bags

"ok good pee in this..." mickie said holding out a platic cup from the hotel room

"ma'am yes ma'am..." said irs going into the bathroom to try to pee in the cup, soon they had all the tests laid out & waiting for them to show the results, iris actually felt a little bit nervous, she didnt know why maybe it was because her & jeff never really talked about kids, she knew he'd be a wonderful daddy but what if he didnt want kids, she wanted kids but this was apart of him too. All of a sudden the timer went off on the phones & iris got up off the bed with mickie & maria & looked at the tests & back at the boxes. Iris just stood there...

"maybe they aren't right..."

"all 10 tests maria?" mickie said looking at her

"im just trying to help..."

"i cant believe this..." iris whispered

"you need us to walk you back to your room?" mickie asked

"no im fine, ill see you guys later ok?"

"ok call us tomorrow..."

"ok..."

iris grabbed her bag & walked back down the hallways, she stopped & got her a water & sat done on the floor sipping on it & thinking, she wondered what she wanted the answer to be before she actually found out, had she wanted it to be false or had she wanted it to be true? all these different things ran threw her mind, she felt a slight wave of nausia hit her & started walking back to her room, she slid the card in the door & walked in, jeff was watching a scooby-doo marathon, she shut the door & dropped her bag on the floor & sat next to him kissing his back...

"hey babe so how did the meeting with the girls go?"

"ok, i guess..."

"you guess? whats wrong babe?"

"nothin...well, how do you feel about kids?"

"i love them, ive always wanted kids, why?"

"well, tonight i found out..."

"found out what?"

"jeff im pregnant..."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS!! Life has been insane, I've been sick with my health, family crisis, and everyday life. Be happy I'm still mentally stable to society's standards. p I have the story pre-written up till chapter 13 so everything after chapter 13 will have to be written which with life frying my brain daily it will be hard but I shall get this story finished for my loyal readers. ) R&R, hardy love! victoria**

Chapter 12:

Iris sat there looking at the shocked expression on jeff's face...

"jeff?...babe?" iris said waving her hand infront of his face

"huh?" he said

"are you ok?"

"i think so, did you just say you found out tonight you were pregnant?"

"yes..." she said biting her lip

jeff looked at her & flashed his smile that she loved

"we're gonna have a baby?" he said cupping her face in his hands

"yes baby, as long as you'll keep us..." she said smiling with tears in her eyes

"oh baby of course i will..." he kissed her & hugged her tight

"now we cant tell anyone till im in my second trimester cause its bad luck."

"ok, i wont tell..."

"good..."

"so tomorrow you gonna go to the doctor?"

"yeah ill go to the local hospital & what info they find out send to my doctor back home..."

"ok baby, im so happy..." jeff said with a big cheesy grin

"me too, but we got to get some sleep we gotta leave in a few hours."

"ok babe..."

jeff cut the tv off & watched iris put on of jeff's t-shirts on she wore to bed & get in the bed beside him, he cut the light off & wrapped his arms around her holding her hand & resting it on her unchanged tummy & kissed her shoulder soon they were asleep.

Iris spent half the day at the local hospital in Chicago, IL where WWE was at, they did bloodwork & determined she was a little over a month pregnant & did a ultrasound, which iris never understood why, its not like you can tell what is what, she thought they guessed what dot was the baby. she went back to the arena & showed jeff, even he couldn't tell the "dot" was a baby.

"and they say that is the baby?" jeff said pointing to the dot circled saying 'baby'

"thats what they say, it's still just a egg i guess..."

"i guess, it'll look better when its bigger..." jeff said laughing

all of a sudden matt & shannon came busting in jeff hid the picture in this pocket...

"dont y'all knock?" iris said

"nope, not like yall would be doing anything..." shannon said

"ok but you wait pinecone y'all gonna bust in on us having wild rockstar sex..." iris said cracking everyone up

"i dont wanna think about my baby brother doin anything like that, ima have nightmares tonight..." matt said cringing

"ewww i just thought of matt actually doin it..." jeff said fake gagging

"nightmare city up in here now..." shannon said

"word..." iris said

all of a sudeen a stage hand told iris was requested in vince mcmahons office...

"oooooo you're in trouble..." shannon said

"shut up pinecone, i dont work here no more, what could he want with me?"

"who knows..." matt said

iris got up straightenning her t-shirt & jeans, she kissed jeff & walked out the door & down the hall to vince's make-shift office & knocked

"come in..." vince said

iris walked in & shut the door behind her

"ahhh iris how are you?"

"good..."

"great well, i know we havn't talked too good since you came back on the road with jeff, so how is everything?"

"suprisingly good sir thank you..."

"well have you thought about coming back to the wwe family any?"

"honestly sir, yes i have but i dont think im capable of giving 100.."

"and why is that?"

"well i just found out not even a few days ago that im little over a month pregnant..."

"well congratulations..."

"thank you..."

"well you could be a valet & do backstage skits every now & again & when you need to take off & spend time with the baby & then we'll let you think about it..."

"id like that, id go stir crazy worring about the pregnancy..."

"ok, and if you need to im sure stephanie will love to help you out with the pregnancy stuff..."

"ok thanks mr. mcmahon..."

"sign here & you can start tonight..."

iris signed the contract & handed it back to vince

"ok & here's stephanie's numbers, give her a call, ill let her know..."

"ok thank you mr. mcmahon & can you please not tell anyone, i mean jeff knows but ive always heard its bad luck to tell in the first few months of pregnancy..."

"of course, no problem..."

iris got up & walked out of vince's office & put the paper with stephanie's numbers in her pocket & walked back into the lockerroom where jeff, matt & shannon were. Iris walked in & saw jeff getting ready for tonight...

"where'd matt & pinecome disappear to?"

"catering..." jeff buckling his belt

"so i have you all to myself?" iris said wrap her arms around jeffs neck, kissing him lightly

"oh yeah baby..." jeff said smiling, wrapping his arms around her rubbing her butt, he kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue in her mouth, they were getting into the kiss when shannon & matt came busting in the door...

"oh my god my eyes..." matt said covering his eyes

"your eyes what about mine, tell me matt will i ever be able to see again?" shannon said

"shut up you two goofs..." iris said breaking away from jeff & sitting on the couch

"so what did vince want?" jeff asked

"just to talk about how i was & me coming back to wwe..."  
"and?" shannon said

"i said ok as long as im a manager, valet & going to the ring & do backstage skits only, until i make up my mind about getting back in the ring..."

"why not get back in the ring? we can train you if you think you've gotten rusty..." matt said

"no its not that, i just dont feel like i could give 100..."

"whatcha mean you're part of this crew 100 is all we know" shannon said

"i know i just agree to do simple stuff..." iris said resting her head on jeffs shoulder as he sat beside her on the couch.

"when do you start?" jeff asked

"tonight..." she said yawning

"well we'll let y'all get ready, we gotta go get ready ourselves." matt said, him & shannon exited the room

"you ok baby?" jeff said

"yeah just tired..."

"i know, so you gonna be my valet?" he asked with a big cheesy grin

"yep, i better get ready.." she smiled & kissed him

iris walked to the bathroom to get ready she kept on her jeans & just put on one of her favorite happy bunny t-shirts that said 'its sad how dumb you are...' & her black coverse. She walked out & held Jeff's hand all the way to the ring, jeff was facing randy orton for ortons IC title, it had been the first time orton, jeff & iris had all seen each other since the night iris caught jeff with trish. Randy smirked at iris & she felt like puking & it wasnt because of the baby this time. the bell rang & the match was under way, iris winced as randy dominated alot of the match. Randy stopped pummling Jeff & walked over to the ropes where Iris was cheering on Jeff & started yelling down at her.

"i still dont understand why you get with the rainbow haired freak over a third generation superstar..."

"more like a third generation fuck up..."

"you bitch..." randy grabbed her by the hair when jeff hit him in the back, turning him around & nailing the twist of fate, he got up on the ropes & nailed the swanton bomb & covered him for the win, Iris jumped up & down & got in the ring & hugged jeff, jeff held up his newly won title & posed for the fans, they walked back to the locker room hand & hand & decided to watch the rest of the show from their hotel room, or at least attempt to watch it


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **I am so sorry it's been a total of 4 almost 5 months since i have updated, i did managed to write some more on Iris, but when i got on chap. 15 i got oober bad writers block, but ima try my damndest to wrap it up. I'm working on a new story, a shannon moore story, that will be up soon. it just seems everything is happening one after the other & i cant catch a break. so please continue to bare with me. R&R & ENJOY!! hardy love victoria**

Chapter 13:

-fast forward a few weeks-

Iris was still suffering from morning sickness & cravings, her bump hadn't showed up yet & was even sensitive to smell. Jeff was very good about waking up with iris when she got her sickness at night & got weird cravings, no one still figured out Iris was with child. Jeff & Iris had talked about getting married before the baby was born, they planned to go to the court house & get legally married the next day since they had a few days off. They were laying in bed watching tv, iris was resting her head on jeff's tummy...

"babe?" jeff asked

"hmmm..." iris asked half asleep

"tomorrow after we go to the court house i think im gonna get my lebret pierced & the hardy boyz logo tattoo'd between my shoulder blades..."

"cool babe, i might not be able to watch being so darn nausious & all."

"its ok, you can go get something to eat or stay home if you want..."

"you sure babe?"

"yeah it's fine, ill have shannon's shop do it anyway..."

"ok cool..."

jeff pulled iris up to look at her, he kissed her passionately & whispered against her lips

"tomorrow you're gonna be my wife..." he smiled as did she

"and tomorrow you're gonna be my husband..." she whispered back kissing him again

"mmm iris hardy, has a nice ring to it, just rolls off the tongue..."

"yeah it does now c'mere & work your tongue..." she said pulling him on top of her kissing him again

He pulled the t-shirt she was wearing up & over her head temporarily breaking the kiss, he tossed it to the floor he slid his hand down & slid a hand under her panties rubbing her wetness, teasing it with his fingers, Iris moaned in her throat & pushed her hips closer to jeff's teasing hand. Her hand found the top of his boxers & slid her hand in them & grasped his hard cock with her cold hands, jeff gasped in pleasure, iris started pumping her hand up & down on jeff's cock. Jeff slide one of his long fingers into iris making her whimper in pleasure. She couldn't take the teasing anymore, she pushed jeff on his back, suprising him & turning him on more, she positioned herself above his cock & slowly slid the tip in, causing jeff to moan deep in his throat. She slowly slide down on jeff's full length & started riding him slowly, back & forth, up & down. Jeff grabbed her hips & helped guide her on his cock, slowly increasing the speed, getting closer & closer to the edge, iris leaned down & jeff started licking & sucking around her breasts, when they finally came together. Iris laid on top of jeff with him still inside her for a few minutes, then she slid off & rolled to the side of him once their breathing went back to normal, she wiped stray strand of multi colored hair out of his face & kissed him & laid her head on his chest...

"i love you jeff..."

"i love you too iris..."

he put his hand on her stomach

"i love you too baby..." he whispered

she smiled & fell asleep with her head on his chest...

They woke up the next morning, jeff put on his favorite peach colored suit making iris laugh

"baby you look like a pimp..."

"yeah but after today you own my ass..." he said hugging her grabbing her butt

"i thought i always owned you..."

"oh yeah, you have well it'll be more official today.." he said smiling, making her crack up

she went to get dressed she hated dressing up but for today she'd make a exception, she put on a long flowing white skirt & a blue button down shirt.

"well dont you look gorgeous..."

"i dont feel gorgeous..."

"what do you feel?"

"pregnant & happy..."

"good, ready?"

"yep..." they walked out the door hand & hand & got in jeff's corvette & jeff drove to the court house, after a fin minutes they came out with their marriage certificate, when jeff got in the car he remembered something...

"babe we dont have wedding bands..." he said

"you're right, well you cant wear your's in the ring or anything like that anyway, so its ok..."  
"i know but dont you want one?"

"sure but ill get one later..."

"no we're goin to the jewerly store & get one right now..."

"you're as stubborn as me..."

"i know but you love me..."

"yes i do..."

the went to the jewerly store & jeff got iris a simple inset enternity band & iris got jeff a silver band, they put them on & it finally felt official. Jeff went to shannon's shop to get his lebret pierced & his tattoo while iris went shopping, she didnt like shopping so she pretty much just looked. Iris called her mom & told her the news & she was happy for her. After a hour or so it was time to go back & meet up with Jeff, by the time she got there he was done, he just got the outline & decided to get color in it later. They drove home & Iris said she'd cook supper for tonight since they left to go back on the road the next day. Iris was in the middle of cooking when someone started knocking at the door, jeff got it since he was in the living room watching tv. All of a sudden Matt, Shannon, Gregory, Gilbert & the whole gang piled into jeff's house.

"what are all y'all doin here?" jeff asked

"your tattoo artist told us you came in with a wedding band & so did iris..." matt said

"yeah so we came to investigate..." shannon said

"jeff did y'all get married?" jeff's dad asked

"yes we did..."

"when?" gregory asked

"this morning, we went to the court house & did it..."

"where's iris?" shannon asked

"kitchen" jeff said, watching shannon & gregory go to the kitchen, while matt & gilbert stayed in the living room with jeff

"jeff what posessed you two to go off & get married..." gilbert asked

"we just decided to do it last night..." jeff said

"explains why we didnt know about it..." matt said

"jeff married is a big comitment, are you sure you & iris are ready for it?" gilbert asked

"yes we are, we love each other & we wanted to get married before..." jeff caught himself about to spill the "baby" beans

"before what jeff?" matt asked

"nothin..."

"dont sound like nothin..." gilbert said

jeff stood & prayed iris would come out soon as he played with his newly pierced lebret & the gods must of heard him cause iris walked out of the kitchen with gregory & shannon behind her.

"where's the party?" iris said

"they know iris..." jeff said holding her hand

"i know shannon & gregory told me before trying to eat the kitchen..." looking at the guilty acting like angels

"now iris since jeff here wont tell us what is it y'all wanted to get married before..." gilbert asked

"um, well, we didnt want to tell for fear of bad juju..."

"well?" matt said

"im about 3 months pregnant & jeff's the father..."  
"congrats you guys..." shannon & gregory said hugging iris & jeff

"how long have y'all known?" matt asked

"for quite awhile..." jeff said

"well im happy for y'all" matt said hugging them

"im going to be a grandparent...and i always thought you would be the first one to do that for me matt..." gilbert said laughing hugging iris & jeff

once iris got supper ready they all left, deciding to leave the newlyweds alone for their first night as a married couple, they ate supper together & watched a movie & layed on the couch together until they got in the mood & moved everything to the bedroom. The next day they were on there way back on the road..


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Ok it's nearing the end of Iris, so read & enjoy. R&R & ENJOY AS ALWAYS!**

Chapter 14:

-2 months later-

Iris was now 5 months pregnant, showing & on the road with Jeff, there were rumors going around that Iris was pregnant but no one could tell since she kept her baby bump covered up with baggy shirts, even magazines were critisising her for possibly being pregnant & still working as a valet for her husband & to them putting her & her possible baby in harms way. It made Iris mad but Jeff always calmed her down by making weird jokes about it like only he can, they were in 'Fabulous Las Vegas' & jeff & iris were the arena getting ready for the night, iris was on the couch watching jeff strecth when she felt a flutter, like a butterfly in her stomach she sat up & put a hand on her stomach. 'could that be my baby?' she thought, she looked at jeff who had stopped stretching...

"babe you ok?" he asked sitting next to her

"i think i just felt the baby move..." she said in shock, jeff put his hand under her's trying to feel when the feeling happened again & they looked at each other

"thats our baby..." he said with a big cheesy smile

"yeah baby, thats our baby..." she hugged him & kissed him & they both had these huge grins on their faces

"im gonna walk outside & call my mom & tell her i always get shitty reception in the arena..."

"ok babe im gonna go tell matt & shannon..."

"ok..." she said walking out the door

Iris was walking down the corridors turning on her phone when she bumped into someone

"oops im so sor...nevermind..." she said looking up seeing the smug face of Randy Orton

"hey sweetness, couldn't resist me huh?"

"yeah right im married & so are you now excuse me..." she tried going around him but he grabbed her wrist twisting it making her yelp in pain

"you dont blow off randy orton bitch..."

"i've done it before & ill do it again now let me go..." she said trying to get her wrist lose from his grip to no avail, he threw her up against the concrete block wall her head hitting it with a sickening thud

"thats just it sweetness you havn't let me have a taste of your fiestiness yet unlike everyone else..."

"well im not everyone else now let me go.." she said pushing randy which was like a house cat pushing a elephant, he pinned her to wall, pushing her legs apart with his knee

"not till i get a tste of that irrisistable fiestiness..."

"you're sick get off..."

"or what big bad rainbow bright gonna get me?"

"no this..." she knee'd him in the groin hard as she could & ran off out the exit, she ducked behind some bushes & watched as randy ran after her but couldn't find her & went back inside, iris let out a deep breath & dialed her mom's number rubbing her growing belly, she talked to her for a good hour or so before she called jeff...

"hello?" jeff asked confused

"hey baby..." she whispered

"iris? whats wrong? where are you? are you ok?"

"yes & no, me & the baby are find but i seem to have a stalker in randy orton & im out side the back exit in some bushes..."

"ok sit there ill be right there..."

"thank you baby..."

they hung up & iris sat in the bushes looking at random things till she saw jeff threw the bushes

"pssst in here..." she said giggling a little thinking it was sorta funny

"iris? there you are, next time you say you're in the bushes be more specific..."

"bite me, now help my fat ass up..." she said holding out her hand

"you're not fat you're pregnant..." he said helping her up

"that too, thank you superman..." she said kissing him, she tried to pull back but he deepend the kiss keeping her there, they finally pulled back

"mmmm, so now what did orton do to make you hide in the bushes..."

"he grabbed me & tried to kiss me & probably other things but i knee'd him in the nuts & took off & i jumped in the bushes when he followed me..." she said fiddling with the charm bracelet jeff gave her when he saw the bruise around her small wrist from ortons hand...

"he did that didnt he?" he said looking

"yes but dont do anything drastic..."

"drastic? im just going to kill him for laying his hands on my wife who is pregnant with our child..." he said taking off into the arena with iris in hot persuit, she called matt & shannon & told them to help & get there ass to orton before jeff did...

"jeff slow down i am pregnant & cant move fast as i want to ya know?" she said out of breath trying to keep up with the fast walking man in front of her

"iris just go back to the lockerroom..."

"no damnit im not goin to let you commit murder & be in jail for the birth of our child..." she said

soon they found orton & ortons face got intimate with jeff's fist

"you like beating up defensless women bitch!!" he screamed punching randy

"poor, small, pregnant, women you pussy!!" he said kicking randy in the ribs, randy pushed jeff off him

"fuck you hardy she came on to me..." randy said throwing his own punches & kicks

"i highly doubt that bitch!"

iris watched in horror as her husband & 'attacker' rolled around on the ground, she silently prayed shannon & matt would hurry up & no sooner did she think it then the calvary came in the room pulling the fighting men apart, jeff yelled at randy while being pulled out of the room by matt & shannon, they got him down the hall with iris behind them when jeff said...

"let go of me im not a child..."

"well then explain the attack on orton i mean we all hate him, hell his own family probably hates him but they dont even kick his ass..." matt said

"he attacked iris, my wife, the woman pregnant with my child..."

"what? when?" shannon asked

"just a few ago i just got her from outside she had to hide in the bushes, in the cold from orton..."

"iris are those bruises from orton?" shannon asked

iris nodded her hair covering her face to try to hide the fact she was trying not to cry, all of a sudden vince mcmahon's voice boomed threw out the corridor

"jeff hardy you have alot of explaining to do, where do you get off pummling one of my biggest superstars!!"

"that sorry excuse of human let alone superstar, attacked my wife..." jeff said not backing down, vince looked at iris

"is this true iris?"

"yes sir it is, he even caused these..." she said showing vince the bruises inflicted upon her by randy

"i see well jeff you want to take out your aggression on orton you got it, tonight you'll be in a last man standing match with him, good luck..." vince said walking off

"thank you mr. mcmahon..." jeff said back to him

"babe please dont do this, i cant watch you get beaten & bloody & not be able to do anything.."

"ill be fine, this will show anybody who wants to mess with you, what they'll get..." jeff said

"you dont have to prove anything to anyone..." iris said

"but hey someone messed with one of us iris, if someone messed with one of us wouldn't you want to kick their asses?" shannon said

"yeah i guess..." iris said

they all walked back to jeff's lockerroom, shannon sat by iris on the couch & matt helped jeff get ready for the match

"matt make sure she stays here, i dont want her out there..." jeff whispered

"you got it bro.."

"you do know i can hear you, im not mute..." iris said causing shannon to bite back a laugh

soon a stage hand was at the door telling jeff it was time for his match, jeff walked out in the halway with iris, he cupped her face between his hands & made her look at him

"ill be ok baby, dont worry, its not good for the baby..."

"i know, just be careful ok?"  
"i will..." he kissed her lightly but slightly sucked her bottom lip, they broke apart & jeff walkled down the halls to the curtain

shannon & matt sat in jeff's lockerroom with iris & watched the match on the tv everytime jeff would get hit with a foreign object they would cringe, jeff & randy were both bloody, jeff had sandwhiched randy's body between a ladder & did a swanton bomb on it, randy was out but jeff amazingly was able to get back to vertical base thanks to the ropes, he was leaning in the corner bloody, sweaty & breathless, the ref counted to ten & jeff had won the match, jeff sighed & collapsed in the ring exhausted. Iris, Matt & Shannon ran out to the ring, well Iris walked fast. She got in the ring & craddled jeff's head in her lap, she rubbed lose strands of hhair off his face & cringed at the gashes on his forehead.

"I told you didnt want you out here baby..." he whispered weakly

"dont fight with me jeff, you're in no form to do so.." she sad smiling slightly as did he, shannon & matt rolled him out of the ring & helped him back up the ramp with iris behind them. They walked to the lockerroom & Iris pulled out a bag full of wound cleaning solution & stuff, jeff layed on the couch & matt & shannon went to catering for some water, iris kneeled beside jeff & started to clean the dried blood off his face, she mad esure to be gentle knowing it probably hurt like a bitch, once she got the dried blood from around it, it really wasn't too awful bad.

"thank you baby..." she whispered while putting butterfly stitches on the cut on his forehead

"for what? doing my job as a husband?" he asked smiling slightly

"yeah & loving me that much to go out there & get all battered & bruised & what not...no one has ever done anything remotely close to this for me before...thank you.."

"you're very welcome baby." he kissed her lips lightly, she finished up the bandaging, when jeff asked

"how do you know to do all this, first aid?"

"well i was a nurse for the month we were apart & my dad is a firefighter & intermediate for ems so i learn a few things..."

"ahhhh well good cause i despise doctors..."

"i know you do..."

"so did you ever wear one of those sexy nurse's outfits?" jeff asked

"jeff!" iris laughed in shock at the question

"wha?" he looked up at her innocently

"maybe if you're good ill look into that but you gotta get better..."

"ok, i love you..."

"i love you too..." she leaned down & kissed him, her tummy on his ribs slightly, when the baby kicked

"oww..." jeff said

"hey it's your child, i didnt tell it to do that..."

"no kicking daddy, at least not until i start training to carry on the legacy of wrestling..." jeff said to iris's tummy

thats when matt & shannon came in

"again no kocking..." jeff said

"and again no action..." shannon said

"pinecone you wouldn't know action if it bit you in the ass..." iris said

"yes i would..."

"oh really? and when's the last time you got ass, when your finger accidently busted threw the toilet paper?" iris said jokingly making everyone laugh

they all headed back to the hotel, they had a few days off, well at least shannon & iris did, matt & jeff were scheduled to compete at 'No Mercy', jeff lost his match but matt won his, the next night they all were together for raw, jeff had won his match but had to go back out when the entire raw roster was called to the stage, Matt, Shannon & Iris watched on the monitor. Randy Orton was the new champion & Vince wanted everyone to shake ortons hand...

"so mr. orton who would you like to shake your hand first..."

"i got a good idea..." the titantron cut to jeff lockerroom ransacked, with Shannon & Matt laid out unconcious with emt's trying to wake them up but iris was no where to be found. this made jeff's blood boil

"here comes my hench man now..." randy said smirking, umaga's music hit & he dragged a kicking & screaming iris with him buy her arms

"let me go! Jeff help!" she said being dragged past jeff, he tried to hit umaga from behind but orton said

"now now jeff calm down you wouldnt want anything to happen to your beautiful pregnant wife would you?" jeff clinched his jaw & fists, umaga threw her in the ring right in front of randy

"now iris i know we've had our differences but let's make up, you kiss me & we'll call it even..." randy said smirking but it quickly fell when iris slapped him, he grabbed a handful of her hair making her scream in pain

"you bitch!" he was about to RKO her when a familiar music hit...HBK had returned, Randy threw Iris to Umaga, HBK looked at jeff & nodded & jeff knew iris was ok. HBK walked down the ramp & randy grabbed the title to hit HBK when HBK countered & gave him a over-sized dose of sweet chin music. He then turned to Umaga who still had Iris, HBK walked over to him, when he threw Iris at him, he caught her & Umaga hightailed it out of the ring.

"You ok hun?" hbk asked iris

"yeah im ok...thanks..." iris said standing up

"its no problem..." he smiled & helped her out the ring, where she was met by jeff's arms, he hugged her, while HBK was in the ring celebrating his triumphant return...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Sadly this is the end of the road for my Iris story. I just can't push this story any further in my mind right now, but rest assure if I think of more to add there will become a sequel. Until then i shall work on new idea's that are forever forming in my brain. I hope you all enjoyed my very first Jeff Hardy FF. Thanks for all the support.  
Credit goes to the Goo Goo Dolls song Iris for being the inspiration for the name, title, etc. Also to my ex cause without his sorry ass dumping me i would never have retaliated(sp?) & made Jeff a knight in shining armor of what i would want him to do for me. So kudo's to you, you asshole.lol  
victoria**

Chapter 15:

-fast forward-

Iris is now 8 1/2 months pregnant, her & jeff are at home for the week since iris has a appointment with the baby doctor to check on things. She & Jeff had decorated the baby room, mostly jeff did, she'd often sit on the couch in maternity stretch pants & one of his t-shirt with some ben & jerry's & watch him attempt to put the baby stuff together, without the directions. Iris has been put on maternity leave from the WWE but still traveled with jeff even though he rarely let her leave the hotel room since she was so close to the due date. Randy hadn't caused no more problems for the couple which was a deffinate good thing. Iris & Jeff were laying in bed watching tv, jeff was rubbing her stomach & talking to the baby while iris ate the craving of the moment & watched a movie.

"baby what do you think the baby is?" jeff asked

"human..." iris said laughing

"ha,ha very funny, i meant what do you think it is sex wise..."

"i dont know, i always heard about being able to tell by the way the woman carries belly wise but im carrieing like shamoo so i dont know..."

"we'll find out tomorrow?"

"yeah im sure the doctor will do a ultrasound to make sure the babies look like me & not you..."she laughed

"oooo burn baby..." jeff said laughing, he moved up & kissed her soft & sensually

"i wonder if we can make love this close to the due date.." iris said

"perv, you only want me for my body..." he said being dramatic trying not to laugh

"and what a body it is..." she said running her hands up & down his chest & stomach, tracing his tattoos with her fingers, playing with his piercings, she kissed him letting her tongue play with his lip ring  
"c'mon babe we need to get some sleep..."  
"oh alright..." iris pouted playfully, they laid down & fell asleep in each others arms

the next morning they got up, iris dressed in her normal comfy clothes as did jeff & they went to the baby doctor, they were taken back soon & prepped iris for a ultrasound, jeff stood beside the table iris was laying on holding her hand.  
"you ok?" jeff asked  
"yeah you?"  
"little nervous to see the baby for the first time..." he smiled  
"you wanna know the sex of the baby?" she asked  
"yeah i think that would be cool, would help with the decorating of the baby room..."  
"how much more can you do to that room babe?" she asked laughing  
"i can do alot thank you very much..."  
soon a little mid-aged woman doctor walked in  
"good morning im doctor marywether ill be your doctor threw out your pregnancy...you two must be the parents, iris & jeff hardy am i right?" she asked looking at them  
"yes ma'am..." iris said  
"ok and you're in for a ultrasound am i correct?"  
"yes ma'am..." she replied  
"ok how has everything been with the baby?"  
"good been following the road doctors orders..."  
"i see, so you're on the road alot?"  
"yes ma'am..."  
"ok no more traveling until you've had the baby & then it cant travel for about a month & a half..."  
iris nodded as did jeff  
"ok lets get started..." the doctor put on some gloves & put the gel on the mouse & then pressed it against iris's belly, moving it around  
"did y'all want to know the sex's of the babies?"  
"yes ma'am...wait babies? plural?" iris asked wide eyed  
"yes you have 2 healthy babies here, a boy & a girl, congratulations..." all of a sudden there was a loud thud, iris looked over at a passed out jeff on the floor  
"what?! im pregnant & he passes out." she laughed looking at her husband on the floor  
"it happens alot when you tell people they are having multiples..." the doctor laughed  
iris & the doctor finished up the appointment & jeff woke up  
"look who finally decided to grace us with there concious presence again..." iris laughed as the doctor walked out  
"i passed out?"  
"yep cold too, but its ok i got you pictures of the babies & a recording of their heartbeats..." she said  
"so that part was real?"  
"yep we're having twins..." she smiled as did he, he hugged her, they walked out & got in the car & drove to get something to eat & tell everyone

-a few weeks later-

it was a few days before iris's due date, jeff was back on the road tonight he was in New York City, iris's mom & aunt had come up for the birth of the baby hardy's & jeff dad did alot too. Iris's mom & aunt were watching tv when iris got in the bath, she was washing her hair when she felt a sharp pain, shrugging it off she kept on with her routine but she started getting the pains for frequent & painful, she got dressed & walked out to the living room when her water broke  
"you guys the babies are coming..." iris said in pain, leaning against the hallway wall  
"ok baby, we're coming..." iris's mom said, she helped iris to the couch, iris's aunt called jeff, matt & shannon telling them iris was in labor, they grabbed iris's over night bag & helped her out to the truck, they all raced to the hospital where iris was imediatley taken back but wasnt far enough dialated to have the babies yet so they waited. iris's mom stayed back with her until jeff could come. Iris was laying on her side holding her moms hand when jeff came bursting threw the door  
"well look who finally showed up in the knick of time..." iris said  
"hey baby you ok?"  
"im in labor with 2 kids jeff how do you think i feel..."  
"point taken... anything i can do or get you?"  
"you could have these kids for me..." she smiled in pain  
"ill leave you two alone..." iris's mom said  
"no mom i want you to stay for the delivery..."  
"you sure, i mean this is jeff too..."  
"yeah lisa, if iris wants it she gets it..." jeff said to iris's mom

"oh lord spoil her more why dontcha..." iris's mom said sitting down on the opposite side of iris's bed jeff was sitting on  
they didnt wait much longer & iris was being rolled into labor & delivery, they got jeff & her mom in scrubs & prepped her for vaginal birth, jeff held one of her hands & her mom held the other, the doctor sat between her legs & said  
"ok iris push..." iris pushed & pushed until she was red in the face & exhausted all of sudden she heard a baby crying & screaming, they cut the cord & held it up for them to see, it was a healthy baby boy.  
"ok iris last one hun...we need you to push..."  
"shit i dont think i can push..."  
"c'mon baby you can..." jeff kissed her forehead, iris nodded & pushed & pushed till she couldnt push anymore & she heard another baby's screams & cry's fill the room, they cut the cord & held it up & it was a healthy baby girl, iris sighed from exhaustion...  
"you did it baby, im proud of you..." iris's mom said  
"thank you mom..."  
they stitched iris up & took her back to the birthing suite & brought the babies to them clean & bundled up, iris was handed the boy & jeff got the girl, jeff sat beside iris on her bed. The new proud parents looked down at the new life they had created, they were zonked out their little faces looked so tired but angelic. Iris looked at Jeff & they smiled at each other. The nurse came in to fill out the birth certificates soon...  
"congratulations you two..." she said smiling at them  
"thanks..." they said in whisper so not to wake the babies up  
"so do y'all got names for the babies?"  
jeff & iris kind of just looked at the nurse blank, they never really talked about baby names, what were they gonna do now, call them thing 1 & thing 2?  
"ill pick the boy's name & you pick the girls name..." jeff said  
"ok ill agree to that..."  
"id like the boy called wesley gilbert hardy..." jeff said looking back at iris, wesley was her beloved grandfathers middle name, she teared up a bit  
"id like the girls name to be carmen fate hardy.." iris said, fate was after the brother's signature move "twist of fate", jeff smiled & nodded 

-few weeks later-

the babies were home, happy & healthy & eatting what seemed like every 2 minutes. Carmen was a daddy's girl & had him wrapped around her little finger, Wesley favored his momma & was very protective of her even at a few weeks. But all & all they loved both Jeff & Iris equal & vice versa, Jeff would offten get bummed not being able to see them but was reassured by Iris that as soon as they were 1 full month & a half old they would come on the road with him. Every nonday night Iris would hold the twins while she pointed out their daddy on tv, she wasnt sure if they understood exactly what she was doing but they smiled when she did even though she thought they just thought she was being silly. Alot certainly had changed since that cold rainy night in Cameron, North Carolina. Who would have thought a simple act of heart would turn into so much. Jeff certainly never regretted picking up a stranger who turned into the love of his life, wife & mother of his two children. He knew life with him wasn't easy or was it ever going to be but he was glad to finally have someone to share his crazy, disfunctional, life with. Iris offten thought back to that night, she hated what happened to her it was bittersweet thing, had it not happened she would never had met Jeff, their life was anything but normal, especially with kids now but it was their life now & forever.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

_**GOO GOO DOLLS- "IRIS"**_

THE END...FOR NOW 


End file.
